Caramel Popcorn
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Jun diam-diam menghanyutkan, Hoshi penuh semangat, Wonwoo kadang-kadang miring, dan Jihoon bukan anak SD. Kalau mereka berempat tinggal di rumah Joshua Hong, kira-kira apa yang terjadi, ya? 17 Meanie, Cheol/Hoon/Soon, side!Jihan, JunHao, & Verkwan. (M untuk adegan ranjang di chapter kedua terakhir)
1. Chapter 0: BEEP!

Caramel Popcorn

Rating: bolak balik antara T dan M

Genre: Friendship/Romance dan terus berkembang

* * *

Chapter 0: BEEP!

* * *

BEEP BEEP

"Tunggu? Itu suara apa?" tanya Hoshi.

BEEP BEEP

"Handphone?" tanya Wonwoo

BEEP BEEP

Mereka berempat saling pandang. Tidak ada satu handphone-pun yang berbunyi.

BEEP BEEP

"Apa, sih? Kok aneh, ya?" tanya Jun.

BEEP BEEP

Entah kenapa Jihoon merasa lampu di ruang tamu mulai meredup, "Teman-teman-"

BEEP BEEP

Dan lampu mati.

"Lampunya mau mati."

"Ah!"

Hoshi memukul Wonwoo pakai bantal lalu bantalnya di lempar ke arah Jun, membuat minuman kalengan Jun nyaris tumpah.

Wonwoo memukul Hoshi berkali kali, "Apa-apaan, Kwon Soonyoung!?"

"Ini pasti kau! Kau atau tidak Jun!"

Dalam kegelapan Jun cuma nyengir.

Jihoon dengan cepat mempelajari keadaan, kayaknya Om Josh belum bayar listrik.

Dan itu pasti karena salah satu dari Jun dan Wonwoo dan Hoshi ada yang belum bayar uang sewa bulanan.

Kalau Jihoon pasti selalu sudah bayar, kan dibayari Papi. Tapi tidak yakin juga, sih.

"Kau menuduhku!?"

"Itu kenyataan, Wonwoo!"

"Itu cuma akal-akalanmu! Kau kan yang belum bayar!"

"Kau yang belum bayar!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

Wonwoo memukuli Hoshi lagi.

Jihoon berjalan ke dapur, menyalakan lilin.

"Nyalakan satu lagi." pinta Jun, Jihoon menyalakan juga untuknya.

Sementara Hoshi masih menuduh Wonwoo yang sekarang sudah diam.

"Jadi, kalian berantem, nih?" tanya Jihoon.

Lilin diantara mereka membuat Jihoon bisa melihat Wonwoo dan Hoshi sama sama buang muka.

Dan Jun hilang.

Dari pintu depan ada yang bicara.

"Hari ini aku tidur di rumah tetangga, ya. Jangan telepon, handphoneku mati."

Dan Hoshi segera menariknya sampai mereka duduk berempat lagi di ruang tamu.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi." kata Hoshi.

"Iya, apalagi ke rumah Minghao." tambah Wonwoo. Kemudian dia dan Jun sama sama nyengir. Jihoon bersumpah dia tidak tahu apa maksudnya. (Padahal jelas sekali pikiran mereka adanya di selatan.)

"Kita harus menyelesaikan ini." kata Jihoon, berusaha membuat teman temannya serius lagi.

Tapi kalau di depannya ada Hoshi dan di sampingnya Jun, siapa coba yang bakal serius. Paling Wonwoo, itupun tidak jamin.

"Besok, deh. Handphoneku mati." kata Jun, dia sudah mau berusaha pergi lagi.

"Handphoneku juga mati." kata Wonwoo, menunjukan layar handphonenya yang hitam, mati.

"Padahal lagi asyik-asyiknya." kata Wonwoo lagi.

"Apaan? Bertukar pesan jorok dengan Adik Mingyu, hm, Kakak Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo memukul Hoshi lagi, "Berhenti bicara begitu padaku, Jomblo."

"Apa!?"

Jihoon tertawa, lebih tepatnya menertawakan Hoshi.

"Dasar pedo."

"Berisik, Jomblo."

"Diam!" seru Jihoon.

Jun menatap Jihoon dengan matanya yang bagus itu, Hoshi dan Wonwoo juga.

Dan mereka diam.

Jihoon jadi merasa aneh, padahal dia yang menyuruh mereka diam.

"Diantara kita pasti ada satu biang masalahnya. Siapa yang belum bayar uang sewa ke Om Josh?" tanya Jihoon.

Mereka bertiga diam.

"Teman teman?"

Tiba tiba Hoshi menggenggam tangan Jihoon di samping lilin, "Kau yang belum bayar, ya? Tidak apa apa, Jihoon, kalau si Seungcheol itu belum membayarmu, kita bisa bantu."

"Apa-apaan? Allowance dari Papi sudah turun, kok. Kau yang belum bayar." Jihoon berkilah.

"Enak saja, aku sudah bayar, ya. Karena aku sadar kalau salah satu dari kita belum bayar, Om pasti tidak akan bayar listrik dan air, jadi aku bayar."

"Oh, begitu kah?" sinis Jihoon.

"Tentu saja, paling si Wonwoo yang belum bayar."

"Apa!?"

"Diam!" seru Jihoon lagi, "Sudahlah, kalau begini tidak akan ada habisnya. Ayo, Jun, kita numpang nge-charge di kamar Minghao."

Hoshi menahan tangan Jihoon lagi, "Tunggu! Ok, aku mengaku!"

"Kau belum bayar?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Kau setengah benar, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Lalu?"

"Sebenarnya aku," Hoshi terdiam, "Uang bulananku belum dikirim."

Ketiga temannya terdiam.

Wonwoo menepuk pundak Hoshi beberapa kali.

"Tapi gajiku sudah turun, jadi aku bayar setengahnya ke Om. Mungkin itu dihitung belum bayar."

"Aku baru transfer tadi sore." kata Wonwoo, "Aku kebanyakan borong film, jadi, ya, aku pinjam uang Mingyu dulu."

"Wonwoo, kasihan Mingyu." kata Jun, "Dia bukannya mau study tour?"

"Tahu darimana, Jun?" tanya Jihoon.

" Hao-er, kan, teman sekelas Mingyu."

"Iya, katanya dia mau beli oleh-oleh untukku, tapi sekarang dia malah tidak punya uang. Aku pacar yang parah, ya?"

"Kau memeras anak kelas 2 SMA? Hebat kau, Jeon Wonwoo." sindir Hoshi, "Film apa yang kau beli?"

"Biru, ganda putra." jawab Wonwoo.

Jihoon bersumpah dia jijik mendengar istilah itu, tapi Hoshi malah tertawa.

" Unduh gratis, dong."

"Jijik, aku mau yang ada plotnya."

"Alah, alasan."

"Kau, kan, juga ikut nonton, Kwon Soonyoung!"

"Papi juga, sebenarnya Allowance dari Papi belum turun." kata Jihoon, berusaha mengembalikan pikiran teman temannya yang ternodai itu, "Aku tidak tahu Papi sudah transfer ke Om atau belum."

Tiba tiba handphone Jihoon dan Hoshi yang masih menyala berbunyi.

Dari Om Josh.

From: Uncle Josh

Jihoon, i'm sorry. Seminggu ini aku demam, jadi belum sempat bayar listrik dan air. Pasti di rumah sekarang gelap, ya?

From: Hong Jisoo Ahjusshi

Soonyoung, i'm sorry. Seminggu ini aku demam, jadi belum sempat bayar listrik dan air. Pasti di rumah sekarang gelap, ya? Oh, ya, aku anggap utangmu lunas, ya.

"Jadi?" tanya Jihoon dan Hoshi bersamaan.

"Apa?" Wonwoo malah bertanya.

"Bukan kita yang belum bayar, tapi Om yang sakit jadi belum sempat bayar." jelas Jihoon.

* * *

Jun benar benar pergi ke rumah Minghao malam itu. Melempari kaca jendela Minghao dengan kerikil sambil memanggil manggil Hao-er berkali kali.

Akhirnya sekarang dia tiduran di balkon kamar Minghao sambil merokok.

"Ge, asapnya masuk, berhenti merokok."

"Maaf, Hao-er."

Jun mematikan rokoknya dan menyalakan handphone-nya, sebenarnya handphonenya tidak mati.

To: Joshua Hong

Maaf aku belum transfer uangnya, aku akan transfer besok.

From: Joshua Hong

Tidak apa apa, Junhui. Besok siang listrik dan air di rumah pasti sudah nyala lagi.

Jun tertawa, untung dia lolos dari amukan teman serumahnya, kalau tidak bisa diusir dia.

"Gege, SMS siapa, sih?"

"Malaikat pelindung, Hao-er. Dia baru menyelamatkanku dari bencana."

Minghao mengerutkan alisnya, "Aku tidak mengerti, Ge."

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti, Baby." kata Jun, tangannya sudah mau menyalakan sebatang rokok lagi.

Tapi Minghao menahannya.

"Kamarku ini area bebas rokok, Junhui Gege."

"Maaf, Hao-er."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Note: mungkin ini bisa di katakan chapter 'pilot'-nya. Kurasa semua sudah ada penjelasannya disini, dari rumah siapa yang qwartet 96 tempati sampai siapa itu Mingyu dan Minghao, juga siapa itu Papi-nya Jihoon. Yang belum tinggal Seokmin, Hansol, Seungkwan, Yoon Jeonghan, dan Lee Joongchan.

Note(2): katanya nama lengkap Chan yang sebenarnya adalah Lee Joongchan, tapi diakta cuma ditulis Lee Chan. Aku memutuskan pakai Joongchan karena Joongchan itu nama yang manis.

Note(3): karena ini selingan, atau pancingan supaya aku produktif, jadi pasti akan sering ada qwartet 96 yang leha leha.

Note(4): aku senang sekali kalau review itu kelipatan lima.

Note(5): aku bingung mau buat oneshot yang mana dulu, kalau chaptered, tentu saja aku harus menamatkan P&AC dulu. Aku bingung mau Meanie dulu, atau Coupzi dulu, atau Cheol/Won?

Note(6): aku punya plot chaptered yang lain juga, tapi itu nanti saja di keluarkannya kalau P&AC sudah tamat.

Note(7): it's saturday already, guys, ayo begadang~(sesat.)


	2. Chapter 1: Sore, Om!

Caramel Popcorn

Rating: T

Genre: Humor? Friendship? Kalau humor jorok itu genre aku pilih itu.

* * *

Chapter 1: Sore, Om!

* * *

Pagi pagi waktu Jihoon bangun- ok, ralat, siang siang waktu Jihoon bangun dia langsung ke kamar mandi, mau mandi terus dandan yang tampan terus bertemu Papih, tapi dia tertahan di depan kamar mandi, berdiri saja di depan wastafel. Dipikirnya ada yang sedang pakai kamar mandi, jadi dia menunggu.

"Jun, bisa masuk?"

"Susah, sebentar."

"Tunggu, tunggu, nah, ayo dorong."

"Tidak apa apa, nih?"

"Masukan saja, Wen Junhui!"

Ribut ribut apa itu, Jihoon mengetuk pintu.

Yang di dalam, Junhui dan Wonwoo, dari suaranya yang rendah, panik.

"Siapa itu!?"

"Siapa!?"

Jihoon menjawab, "Lee Jihoon, Pintar, siapa lagi? Apa yang kalian lakukan di dalam? Aku harus mandi sekarang."

Jihoon berusaha membuka pintu yang tidak dikunci itu, tapi pintu itu ditutup, ditahan.

"Hei! Kalian jangan main main!"

"Kau pakai kamar mandi di kamarku saja!" kata Wonwoo.

Ih, kamar mandi Wonwoo, kan tempat maksiat, Jihoon malas kesana.

"Jangan biarkan dia masuk." kata Junhui, pasti pada Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana ini? Ini salahmu, Junhui!"

"Salahmu! Kau yang menariknya!"

"Kau yang mendorongnya!"

"Terus bagaimana!?"

"Ya, tidak tahu! Tanggung jawab sana!"

"Kau yang tanggung jaw-"

Jihoon mengetuk lagi, "Aku tidak peduli apa yang kalian ributkan, aku harus mandi sekarang sebelum Papih jemput!" dan Jihoon mendobrak pintu malang itu.

"Jihoon! Jihoon! Kayaknya kau tidak bisa mandi disini."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jihoon.

"Soalnya Junhui mencopot kerannya!"

"Tidak! Wonwoo yang mencopotnya!"

"Aku cuma menariknya sedikit, Junhui mendorongnya terus copot!"

"Itu karena Wonwoo menariknya, Jihoon!"

Ih, Jihoon malas, lebih baik numpang mandi di rumah Minghao.

"Jihoon! Kau mendengarku!?"

"Tidak! Sudah lanjutkan sana bertengkarnya!"

* * *

Hoshi yang pagi pagi di daycare, siang siang di studio, sore sore di cafe, dan malam malam di minimarket itu baru pulang sekitar jam lima, tadinya mau mandi tapi dia bertemu dengan banjir di depan wastafel sebelum kamar mandi.

"Apa apaan ini!?" dia panik, "Banjir! Bagai-"

Jihoon berguling di ranjangnya, masih pakai baju pergi, "Jangan berlebihan, Hoshi." katanya.

"Kenapa ini, Jihoon?"

"Biasa, teman temanmu." kata Jihoon, tidak sadar Wonwoo dan Junhui temannya juga.

"Siapa?" tanya Hoshi, "Kayaknya tidak ada temanku yang pernah kesini, deh?"

Jihoon memutar mata, "Junhui dan Wonwoo lah, Tampan, siapa lagi?"

Hoshi membeku, "K-kau barusan bilang aku tampan?"

"Mau kupanggil sipit?"

"T-tidak."

Dan air mengalir sampai ke kaki Hoshi yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Uwah! Banjir!"

"Makanya tutup pintunya."

"Lapor Om! Jihoon! Lapor Om!"

"Aku sudah SMS-"

"Telepon! Telepon!"

Jihoon menutup pintu kamarnya dengan gagang sapu, terlalu malas gerak untuk turun dari ranjang. Biarkan saja Hoshi mengurus banjir itu sendiri.

Dan dia menelepon Om Josh.

"Ha-Uhuk uhuk! Hallo, Jihoon."

"Batuk, Om?"

"Iya. Ada apa Jihoon?"

"Anu, itu, kerannya rusak."

"Keran dimana?"

"Di kamar mandi sebelah kamar Jihoon-"

Jihoon bingung, kenapa dia menyebut nama dan bukannya kata ganti.

"Besok, Om panggil tukang, ya."

"Iya, Om, Jihoon tunggu." Jihoon berpikir, bodo ah.

Dan si Om tertawa.

"Om kenapa?"

"Jihoon kayaknya sering ngobrol sama om-om, ya?"

Hah? Iya sih, kan ada Papih.

"Kan Jihoon ada Papih, Om."

"Hm, jadi Papihnya Jihoon kayak apa, ya?"

Jihoon berkedip, si Om ini jomblo kayak Hoshi kah?

Tapi, ayo lanjutkan yang sudah dimulai.

"Om."

"Ya, Ji?"

Ih, yang biasa memanggil Jihoon dengan Ji, kan Papih.

"Om sendiri?"

"Iya, Om sendiri, kenapa? Mau main ke apartemen Om?"

"Ih, maksud Jihoon, Om masih sendiri? Single, Om? Single, single?"

Om tertawa, "Oh, Om punya pacar, Jihoon."

Terus? Kenapa tidak telepon pacarnya saja?

"Pacar, Om sibuk, ya?"

"Sibuk sekali, makanya Jihoon sini ke apartemen Om."

Hoshi membuka pintu, tidak pakai ketuk dan langsung menarik tangan Jihoon yang memegang handphone.

"Apaan teleponan begitu."

"Hoshi, ganggu, ih. Sana, sana." Jihoon menendang Hoshi, kali anak itu akan pergi, "Om, Hoshi ganggu, nih."

"Kalian yang kelewatan!"

"Apa-apaan, Hoshi! Sana pergi." Jihoon mengusir Hoshi lagi.

"Makanya Jihoon ke apartemen Om saja, biar tidak diganggu, Hoshi."

"Jihoon mahal, Om. Om bisa bayarnya?"

Hoshi naik ke ranjang Jihoon.

"Coba, Jihoon minta berapa?"

"Sepuluh juta won? Itu sudah diskon spesial buat Om."

Dan Hoshi merampas handphone Jihoon.

"Hoshi! Apa-apaan!?"

"Hallo, Om, ini Hoshi, Om."

Si Om tertawa lagi, "Kalian pacaran?"

"OTW, Om."

"OTW apaan, Hoshi!?" Jihoon berusaha merebut handphonenya, tapi tingginya dan Hoshi saja sudah beda jauh.

"Oh, good luck, ya, Hoshi."

"Iya, Om, tunggu undangannya, ya."

"Undangan apaan!?" dan Jihoon menendang selangkangan Hoshi.

"Argh! Pawang naga gimana sih, yang baik dong sama naga-nya!"

Jihoon merebut handphonenya.

"Om."

"Kalian berantem?"

"Hoshinya ganggu, Om."

"Ya sudah, besok Om panggilkan tukang, ya."

"Iya, Om. Ditunggu."

Hoshi masih meringis, anak itu memang suka berlebihan.

"Tanggung jawab, Jihoon. Sakit, tahu!"

"Ih, who are you, mister?"

"Hoshi lah, siapa lagi?"

"Terus hubungannya denganku apa?"

Hoshi nyengir, "Kau kan pawang nagaku."

Ih, jijik. Tapi Jihoon terkekeh.

"Sana pergi, dasar jomblo kurang belaian!"

* * *

"Sore, Om. Mau teh?" tawar Jihoon saat pertama kali Josh masuk ke rumah.

Josh menggeleng, "Thanks, Ji. Tukangnya?"

"Lagi kerja di atas."

"Teman temanmu?"

"Hoshi di cafe, Wonwoo di atas, Jun paling di rumah sebelah."

Josh duduk di ruang tamu, di depan TV.

"Rumah sebelah?"

"Iya, rumah keluarga Xu."

"Kenapa dia kesana?"

"Biasa, bertemu Minghao."

Josh tidak tanya tanya lagi, Jihoon di sebelahnya juga tidak bicara apa apa lagi.

Wonwoo turun dari atas, paling anak itu cari makan. Dan dia melihat Josh, "Sore, Om."

"Sore, Wonwoo, apa kabar?"

"Baik, Om sudah sembuh?"

"Lumayan, makanya Om kesini."

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan ke dapur.

Tiba tiba pintu depan dibuka, "Jihoon, kita punya makanan tidak? Rasanya aku mau mati! Mana J- eh, Om. Sore, Om."

Hoshi datang, seperti biasa rusuh.

Tapi Om tetap tersenyum.

Iya lah, bukan Om Josh namanya kalau tidak tersenyum.

"Sore, Hoshi."

"Om." panggil Jihoon.

"Kenapa, Jihoon?"

"Kayaknya enak, ya kalau ada Om."

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Habis Hoshi jadi kalem kalau tahu ada Om."

Om tertawa, "Bisa saja kau, Jihoon."

Wonwoo duduk di samping Om dan Jihoon, membawa sepiring penuh spaghetti, "Mau, Om?" tawarnya.

"Oh, boleh."

Wonwoo membagikan garpu lalu mereka makan sepiring.

"Maaf, ya Om, makanya sepiring banyakan." kata Wonwoo.

Jihoon memutar matanya, serius anak anak jadi kalem kalau ada Om, coba saja mereka jadi Jihoon, mereka pasti tidak akan kalem kalem amat.

Dan si Om masih juga tersenyum.

"Om juga sering makan sepiring berdua, hitunh hitung irit piring."

"Sama pacar, Om?" tanya Jihoon.

"Itu sih, romantis, Om." kata Hoshi, tahu tahu sudah muncul sambil membawa garpu, "Kalau kita disini kurang piring, Om."

"Itu karena kau malas mencuci, Hoshi." kata Jihoon

Dan skak!

"I-itu, a-aku."

"Dia selalu menumpuk piring di kamar, Om." tambah Wonwoo.

"Kalian juga sama!" Hoshi membela diri, "Apalagi Jihoon, dia selalu menumpuk baju, mentang mentang bajunya banyak."

"Yang kita bahas, kan piring, Kwon. Kenapa bahas baju, coba?" tanya Jihoon.

"Apa perlu Om subsidi piring? Harusnya Om simpan piring disini, ya?"

"Serius, Om?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Om kayak pemerintah, main subsidi-subsidi-an." kata Hoshi. Anak ini sudah di skak, belum mati juga.

Tunggu, memangnya ini catur?

Om Josh menggulung spaghettinya dengan garpu dan menyuapnya, "Hm, ini enak, Wonwoo. Kau bisa masak?"

Hoshi tertawa, Wonwoo nyengir.

"Ini buatan pacarku, Om."

"Oh, pacarmu jago masak, ya?"

"Iya, Om." jawab Hoshi, "Jago banget! Kalau tidak ada dia mungkin kami sudah mati kelaparan."

Om tertawa.

" Berarti sudah siap diajak menikah, ya?"

Muka Wonwoo yang putih memerah.

"Belum lah, Om," jawab Hoshi, berlaga mewakili Wonwoo, "Pacar Wonwoo kan anak SMA."

Om terkejut, lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Kalian harusnya menyimpan makanan instan yang tinggal goreng, biar tidak menyusahkan orang, seperti sosis."

"Om, kalau sosis kita juga punya."

"Oh, iya?"

"Wonwoo punya satu, Jihoon punya satu, Om juga punya."

Om tersedak, terbatuk.

"Hoshi, ih! Jijik!" Jihoon menunjukan garpunya pada Hoshi, satu hal yang tidak sopan.

"Maaf, Om. Dia jomblo makanya suka sakit." kata Wonwoo.

Om mengangguk, paham kalau yang ada di hadapannya ini, tiga tiganya adalah hormonal kids.

"Maaf, Om."

"Tenang saja, Hoshi. Siapa yang tidak pernah bercanda jorok, coba?" kata Om, kasihan Hoshi kalau terus dipojokkan. Om Josh kan, baik hati dan angelic seperti malaikat.

"Om juga?" tanya Hoshi, "pasti sama pacar, ya."

"Makanya kau juga cari pacar."

Hoshi tertawa, saat itu Jun datang.

"Sore, Om."

"Sore, Junhui. Gimana tetangga sebelah, manis?"

"K-kok Om tahu?" Junhui kaget. Melihat satu persatu temannya dan Jihoon menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bilang kalian pacaran, aku cuma bilang kau mampir ke tetangga."

Eh.

"Tadi kau bilang, loh." tegur Hoshi.

"Oops."

Jihoon terlihat sengaja, tertawa kecil seperti setan.

"Kalau pacar Om, seumuran atau lebih muda?" tanya Hoshi.

"Seumuran. Kau mau aku cerita tentangnya?"

Hoshi mengangguk dan semuanya mendengarkan.

"Dia, tingginya tidak jauh dariku, aku pertama bertemu dengannya waktu pertama kali ke Korea. Sekarang dia seoranh sekretaris."

"Sekretaris seksi?"

"Ya, ya, seksi. Personally, aku suka dadanya, bahunya, di tambah blazer yang pas. Hm, perfect."

Ternyata disini yang hormonal bukan cuma Hoshi.

Lalu, handphone Om Josh berbunyi. Semuanya bisa melihat ada pesan masuk dari Honey, pasti pacar Om Josh.

Hoshi berdehem, yang lain mulai bersiul. Jihoon jadi ingat pacar anak sulung Papih, anak itu jago sekali bersiulnya.

From: Honey

Jemput, sekarang, ASAP. Aku kesal sama si Choi itu!

Om Josh tersenyum.

Anak anak bertanya, "Pacar, Om?"

"Om sama pacar Om tinggal serumah?"

"Belum." jawab Om, "Aku masih tinggal dengan Jinyoung."

"Jinyoung? Apa Jinyoung manis?" tanya Hoshi.

"Hong Jinyoung itu perempuan 30 tahun, minat?"

Hoshi langsung tutup mulut.

"Ya sudah, anak anak, aku pulang dulu. Kabari aku soal kerannya, ok?"

"Ok, Om." jawab anak anak.

"Hm, oh iya, Junhui. Ibumu bilang pakai uangmu dengan bijak."

Junhui cuma berkedip, kalau ibunya bicara begitu ada beberapa arti.

Perintah berhemat.

Jangan lupa bayar uang kuliah.

Tapi kalau Om Josh yang bicara artinya akan jadi.

Jangan telat bayar uang sewa.

Junhui nyengir.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Note: Aku tiba tiba baper, kangen Oshi, mau Request Hour lagi, lagu favoriteku sih Kondokoso, Viva! Hurricane juga, Kimi ni Au Tabi Koi wo Suru juga, dan aku sadar aku nyebrang fandom jauh banget... Krik krik.

Note(2): Jangan sedih karena SoonHoon bukan couple, ya. Dan jangan lupakan kalau aku menulis Cheol/Hoon/Soon di summary. Aku menulis begitu, kan?

Note(3): Pinky manis ya, entah kenapa kalau liat Pinky Zhou aku ingat Jerry Wen. Siyeon juga manis, dia setahun lebih muda dari Ican, ya? Berarti Pledis bisa nabung sebelum disband-in AS dan mendebutkan 7icons(?) maksudnya mendebutkan 7 trainee kece dari Nayoung sampai do-re-mi-fa-sol-la-si-yeon~

Note(4): Aku sudah bilang belum kalau ini seri gaje?

Note(5): Hayo, pacar Om Josh siapa, hayo? Yang jelas dia sibuk.


	3. Chapter 2: Personifikasi Sinar Matahari

Caramel Popcorn

Cast: SEVENTEEN, cewek kece(Baca: Ryu Sujeong)

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship?

* * *

Chapter 2: Personifikasi Sinar Matahari

* * *

Sekarang, coba dipikirkan saja.

Ada seorang Lee Seokmin. Iya, Lee Seokmin anak padus yang itu, yang suka teriak teriak, iya itu!

Pertanyaannya adalah, Apa Seokmin tampan? Tentu, Seokmin tampan.

Apa Seokmin baik? Oh, tentu saja.

Apa Seokmin bersuara emas? Itu sudah pasti.

Apa senyum Seokmin bisa menyembuhkan kanker? Amin, semoga saja bisa.

Seokmin mengaggap dirinya adalah personifikasi sinar matahari. Lihat senyumnya, senyum lebar yang tulus, tampan bukan? Setidaknya itulah pikiran Seokmin.

Dan! Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya adalah!

Apakah hal ini pantas terjadi pada Lee Tampan Seokmin!?

Mingyu terlihat tidak yakin, dan Sujeong menatap ke arahnya.

"Mingyu."

"Iya."

"Masukan saja."

"Lubang yang mana?"

"Lubang yang benar." Kata Sujeong, tidak terlihat niat membantu Mingyu, "Masa harus aku yang memasukkannya?"

Mingyu diam.

(Kalau Sujeong itu Wonu-chagi, Mingyu pasti sudah cemberut.)

Sujeong akhirnya menuntun tangan Mingyu.

"Oh, ke sana, ya."

Cukup, Seokmin muak!

"ARGH!"

Minghao yang polos di samping cuma melirik, kembali fokus pada pekerjaan di tangannya.

"Minghao!"

Minghao melirik lagi.

"Apa menurutmu ini pantas untuk kita!?"

Minghao tidak menjawab, malah asyik dengan kerjaannya,

Merajut.

Seokmin melempar benang dan alat rajut-nya ke meja, sekarang kedua tangannya ada di bahu Minghao.

"Jawab aku, Hao, apa ini pantas untuk kita!? Kita ini laki-laki kenapa harus merajut!? Dan lagi kenapa kau dan Mingyu mau maunya merajut!?"

"Sst!" hanya itu respon yang Seokmin dapat dari Minghao.

"Aku serius, Minghao!"

"Jangan berisik, nanti kau-"

"Lee Seokmin! Silahkan keluar dari kelas prakarya-ku kalau tidak mau belajar!"

-dikeluarkan dari kelas.

"Maaf, Seonsaengnim!"

Akhirnya Seokmin dan Minghao hanya bertatapan.

"Kau tidak asyik, Xu Minghao."

"Terserah kau saja, Lee Seokmin." balas Minghao, "Kan, aku bisa buat syal untuk Gege kalau aku bisa merajut."

Seokmin menghela napas, Gege lagi, Gege lagi dan Gege saja terus.

"Gege itu..."

Seokmin tahu Minghao tidak bisa berhenti kalau sudah menbicarakan Gege, maka dari itu dia tidak mendengarkan Minghao yang mulai mengkuliahinya dengan materi '1001 cara membahagiakan Wen Junhui'

Lagian, kok, anak kecil macam Mingyu dan Minghao sama sama naksir daun tua, kayak anak muda sudah habis saja.

Kalau Seokmin, dia...

"Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang kurasakan pada Gege karena kau jomblo, Seokmin."

"Apa!?"

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang apa barusan!?"

"Aku bilang apa memangnya?"

Seokmin menepuk jidat, Minghao memang otaknya suka rada rada.

"Oh, tadi aku bilang jomblo. Tapi aku benar, kan, kau jomblo."

Seokmin menumpukan lengannya ke bahu Minghao, "Siapa kau berani bilang aku jomblo, aku ini-"

"Single, aku tahu."

"Nah, pintar!" Seokmin menjentikkan jarinya, "Lagian aku masih naksir anak SMP yang lucu lucu."

"Hm, SMP, ya? Bukannya waktu Mingyu pacaran sama Wonho-"

"Wonwoo Hyung."

"Iya, Wonwoo Hyung maksudku. Bukannya waktu itu Wonwoo Hyung juga kelas 2 SMA, ya?"

Secara tidak langsung Minghao bilang kalau Seokmin memacari anak SMP, dia sama saja dengan Wonwoo.

"Kau tahu, Minghao."

"Apa?"

"Kau itu asyik banget. Asyik banget."

Minghao tersenyum, entah sadar atau tidak kalau dia disindir.

"Xie Xie."

"Bilang Xie Xie ke Junhui Gege sana."

Seokmin sudah malas, apalagi kalau disuruh merajut. Sujeong malah mengalungkan syal merahnya pada Mingyu lagi.

Ah!

Jahil sedikit tidak dosa, kan?

Jadi Seokmin mengambil foto kejadian itu, dan mengirimnya pada Wonwoo Hyungnim yang baik hati dan tidak sombong walaupun kelihatan judes.

To: Pacar Kkam-gyu

Hyung, ini Seokmin temannya Mingyu. Kita sedang di kelas saat ini.

Tidak sampai semenit kemudian balasannya sudah datang.

From: Pacar Kkam-gyu

Itu Mingyu? Apa yang dia lakukan?

To: Pacar Kkam-gyu

Kelihatannya? Tanya Mingyu-nya saja, Hyung.

Lalu handphone Mingyu berdering, lagu EXO. Haha, dasar EXO-L. Seokmin hampir tertawa, tapi jahil sedikit tidak dosa, kan?

"Handphone siapa itu!?"

"H-handphone-ku, Seonsaengnim!"

* * *

Hoshi masih di daycare, padahal harusnya dia OTW minimarket.

"Bapakmu mana, Joongchan?"

Ada seorang anak kecil, mungkin batita, di samping Hoshi.

"A-U!" dia terlihat kesal, menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya begitu.

"Mau nonton MJ?"

Joongchan menoleh dan malah naik ke pangkuan Hoshi. Dasar, kecil kecil sudah jadi fans, mungkin nanti dia malah jadi member boyband di masa depan.

"Ya, ayo, ayo."

Hoshi mengeluarkan handphone-nya dari saku, membuka Youtube, "Mau lagu apa?"

"Manse!" Joongchan berseru, dia sudah bisa bilang beberapa kata dengan jelas.

Tapi masih saja bilang pipis saja masih titis. Apa itu titis?

"Mansae bukan lagu MJ, Channie."

"Entin! Ye!"

Oh, maksudnya 'Seventeen, yeah!'

"Iya, iya, Seventeen."

Hoshi membuka channel Seventeen.

Tunggu, kayaknya ada hal lebih penting yang harus dia lakukan.

Dan tiba tiba ada telepon masuk.

"Hal-"

"Hyung dimana!? Ini jam berapa!? Kau membiarkan anak SMA sepertiku jaga minimarket sendirian!?"

"Duh, Seokmin, aku baru mau SMS. Aku masih di daycare nih, Joongchan belum dijemput."

"Terus kenapa kau yang jaga!? Aku di sini bagaimana!?"

"Hei! Kau dan Joongchan lebih kecil siapa!? Dasar-"

Sst! Tidak boleh mengumpat di depan anak kecil.

"Ayolah, Hyung, Hoshi-nii yang tampan, cepat datang dan temani pekerja paruh waktu sepertiku ini. Muah! Muah!"

"Hei! Aku juga pekerja paruh waktu, dasar anak di bawah umur!"

Dan tahu tahu teleponnya sudah putus.

"Dasar."

Dan Hoshi dari jauh melihat seorang bule mendatangi daycare.

"Jemputanmu, tuh."

Tapi Joongchan terlihat kesal. Sudah lama dijemput, tidak jadi nonton Seventeen pula.

"Sorry, i'm late. Ayo pulang, Dino-ya."

Joongchan a.k.a Chan a.k.a Dino malah memeluk Hoshi erat erat, tidak mau pulang.

Si bule mencoba menarik tangan Joongchan.

Hoshi kenal orang ini, dia yang selalu menjemput Joongchan jadi mungkin dia ayahnya. Hansol Vernon Chwe.

"Jangan ditarik Hansol-ssi, coba panggil ibunya saja."

Hansol menepuk jidat, "God, what should i do?"

Dan dia menelepon.

Itu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, kenapa masih bertanya?

"Boo, where are you?"

"..."

"Iya, iya, kamu dimana, Boo?"

"..."

"Di hati kamu juga. Dino tidak mau pulang, kau ke sini, ya?"

"..."

"Iya, di daycare."

"..."

"Ok, see ya, Love."

Hoshi jadi senyum senyum sendiri mendengar percakapan romantis via telepon itu. Apa ya rasanya jadi Hansol sekarang?

"You okay, Soonyoung-sshi?"

"Oh -Yes, yes!"

Hoshi masih menggendong Joongchan, dan mereka membujuknya supaya mau pulang, tapi kayaknya Joongchan kesal karena telat dijemput.

"I apologize, okay."

Joongchan buang muka.

"Choi Joongchan."

Hansol tidak membentak, tapi nada suaranya jadi serius, dan Joongchan menangis.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Uri Channie!?"

Hoshi kaget, ternyata ada orang yang teriakannya lebih hebat dari Seokmin.

Dan orang itu sekarang memukul Hansol, pukulan main main.

"I'm sorry, Boo."

"Sori sori-nya ke Chan sana!"

Boo? Apa ini ibu Chan? Kalau Hansol ayahnya, jadi? Tapi orang yang pakai sweater pink ini masa perempuan?

Rambutnya pendek.

Punya jakun.

Dadanya rata.

Kelihatannya dia punya naga kecil juga seperti Hoshi.

"Kau laki-laki?" tanya Hoshi.

Boo menoleh padanya.

"Aku?" tanya Boo.

"Bu!" seru Joongchan. Dia minta pindah ke gendongan Boo dan sekarang Boo menggendongnya.

"Tentu saja aku Boo, aku juga tahu itu, Choi Joongchan." kata Boo, "Kenapa, aku cantik, ya?"

Idih.

"Jadi kau bukan ibunya Chan?" tanya Hoshi.

Boo menoleh ke arah Hansol, "Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"I've said nothing, Boo."

"Aku Boo Seungkwan, calon kakak ipar Chan."

"Hansol-ssi punya berapa anak memangnya?"

Hansol nyengir, "Tidak ada. Aku kakaknya Dino."

"Oh, maaf, kupikir kau ayahnya, Hansol-ssi."

Jadi, ayah Choi Joongchan itu siapa?

"Maaf, Hansol-ssi. Kau kakaknya Joongchan tapi kenapa kalian tidak mirip? Apa kalian, maaf, beda ibu."

"Oh, itu, yeah, aku anak ayahku dengan Do Yoona, kalau Dino bukan."

Do Yoona?

"Kok aku baper, ya?" tanya Hoshi.

"Aku juga." balas Seungkwan.

Kenapa, ya?

* * *

Seokmin tahu dia adalah personifikasi sinar matahari, terutama senyumnya. Makanya dia langganan dipajang di kasir dan tiap kali pintu terbuka dia akan bilang,

"Selamat datang di KoreaMart, selamat belanja."

Tapi karena Hoshi belum datang dan jujur saja dia takut sendirian, dia malah sibuk mencoba menghubungi Hoshi.

Tahu tahu ada yang tidak benar.

Ada seseorang, pakai helm hitam, jaket kulit hitam, dan celana hitam. Di depan mesin ATM.

Seokmin buru buru SMS Hoshi.

To: Hosh Hyung

Buruan kesini sebelum aku mati, Hyung. Ada yang mau bobol mesin ATM!

From: Hosh Hyung

OTW, Kuda.

To: Hosh Hyung

Ajalku juga mungkin lagi OTW, gimana ini!?

From: Hosh Hyung

Kau serius soal yang mau bobol mesin ATM?

To: Hosh Hyung

Iya lah!

Dan mungkin karena Seokmin terlalu sibuk SMS Hoshi makanya dia tidak sadar orang berhelm itu sudah ada di hadapannya.

Handphone Seokmin berbunyi, pasti dari Hoshi.

Dan orang berhelm di hadapannya ini diam saja, dengan tangan di saku. Apa dia akan mengelurkan pisau.

Lalu pintu pelan pelan terbuka, itu Hoshi dan mereka bertatapan sementara orang berhelm itu masih diam.

Tatapan mata Seokmin adalah kode; Selamatkan aku, Hyung! Selamatkan!

Dan Hoshi seakan membalas; Tenang! Semua dalam kendaliku! Tenang!

Di tangan Hoshi ada gagang sapu dan Hoshi siap menyerang apapun konsekuensi-nya.

"Disini bisa bayar tagihan listrik?"

Orang berhelm itu membuka kaca helmnya dan bertanya.

Seokmin terkejut, kelewat lega.

"B-bisa."

Lalu orang itu melepas helm-nya, dan mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang indah.

(Kalau Sujeong lihat dia pasti iri.)

Orang itu sudah seperti duta shampoo saja.

Hoshi menghela napas, dia baru saja berpikir kalau besok Seokmin masuk koran tapi ternyata tidak.

"Atas nama Yun Jeonghan."

"Iya."

Dan Lee Seokmin, si personifikasi sinar matahari, mengakhiri transaksi dengan senyumnya dan berkata, "Terimakasih, selamat belanja kembali."

Tapi setelah orang itu pergi dia berteriak.

"Kupikir aku mau ditodong tadi."

Hoshi tertawa, sudah pakai seragam, "Haha, jangan berlebihan, Dik."

Padahal tadi Hoshi juga panik.

TBC

* * *

Note: Ada alasan kenapa marga Chan jadi Choi, nanti dijelaskan bersama Uji dan Papih, ada Hans juga di situ.

Note(2): Tribute to Mbak I***Mart, aku sering bolak balik sampai dia kenal aku dan aku kenal dia.

Note(3): Ini garing, LOL, dan aku selalu ngantuk mulai dari jam empat sore.

Note(4): Dan aku kayaknya harus menyortir apa yang mau aku tulis selanjutnya.

Note(5): Wifi itu susah, pulsa juga susah, bagaimana ya? Ibuku tidak mengerti juga lagi...


	4. Chapter 3: Stop Rokok!

Caramel Popcorn

Cast: SEVENTEEN

Rating: T

Genre: ROMANCE~ (Tampar aku! Tampar!) dan Friendship. Dan humor garing(?)

* * *

Chapter 3: Stop Rokok!

* * *

Untuk Jun ada satu lagi cara menemukan ketenangan selain meditasi; Minghao. Bohong. Untuk hasil instan rokok selalu memunculkan ketenangan sesaat. Tapi setelah sebatang habis, maka habislah semua itu.

Jadi jawaban yang tepat mungkin memang Xu Minghao, ya?

Bis kali ini sepi, makanya Jun merokok. Dia tentu saja lihat lihat situasi, jangan sampai dimarahi ibu ibu rempong lagi.

Lalu Jun turun di halte dekat rumah lalu berjalan, berjalan dan berjalan, ke rumah. Dia menghabiskan beberapa batang sampai satu kotak habis. Jadi, dia berbelok ke minimarket.

"Selamat datang, selamat belanja di KoreaMart."

Jun melihat siapa kasir hari ini.

Oh, itu Hoshi.

"Hai, Hoshi. Yang biasa, tiga."

Hoshi mengambilkan rokok favorit Jun, "Cuma ini?" tanyanya, harusnya dia bilang 'Ada lagi, Tuan?'.

"Ya." Kata Jun.

Hoshi menghitungnya dan Jun membayar. Tapi belum juga dapat kembalian dia sudah menyalakan rokok lagi.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku bakal beli apa lagi?"

"Lotion? Atau baby oil kayak Wonwoo."

Jun menghembuskan asap.

"Jangan meniup asapnya ke arahku, Pak!"

"Sorry, deh. Habis kalau sama Jihoon tidak apa apa."

Hoshi menatap Junhui kesal, pakai bawa bawa Jihoon segala lagi. Dia menyerahkan struk pada Jun tanpa kembalian.

"Anggap saja itu ganti rugi karena sudah menjadikanku perokok pasif."

Dan Jun orang baik.

"Ya sudah, buat beli rokok."

"Aku tidak merokok, Tuan Wen!"

* * *

Isi kulkas kosong, isi rumah juga kosong. Jun sendirian di rumah tanpa teman dan makanan, harusnya tadi dia jajan. Tapi dia kan punya tiga –di kamar ada lima –kotak rokok yang bisa dihisap dan sofa ruang tamu sementara juga miliknya.

Ah, ini baru namanya tenang. Dengan sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela dan tanpa suara. Kayaknya makan Minghao enak, ya?

Eh?

Junhui tertawa kecil lalu menyalakan rokoknya. Dia menghisap lalu melirik jam. Jam setengah empat, Minghao sudah pulang belum, ya? Di mana teman temannya? Jihoon harusnya ada di rumah, mungkin dia pergi dengan Papih-nya. Wonwoo masih ada kelas atau tidak, ya? Hoshi pasti sedang OTW cafe. Si pekerja paruh waktu itu kerjaannya Cuma kuliah-kerja-kerja-tugas-kerja-kerja, sementara Junhui banyak leha lehanya.

Mama Wen maafkan Junhui. Junhui tidak bisa hemat, Mama. Nasi goreng di restoran chinese di sebelah KoreaMart yang mahal itu terlalu enak dan minuman kaleng merek Byoul(1) terlalu manis untuk dilupakan. Juga rokok favorit Jun yang calon menantu Mama benci, Jun tidak bisa menolak godaannya.

Jun menutup mata sambil merokok. Memikirkan Mama Wen, Papa Wen, dan calon menantu keluarga Wen.

Tiba tiba rokoknya yang terselip di bibir diambil.

"Memang merokok itu enak banget ya, Ge?"

Demi cewek Nanjing yang paling cantik seantreo negeri, itu Minghao!

Dan dia pegang rokok Jun yang masih menyala.

"Enak ya, Ge? Kalau enak aku mau merokok juga."

Di situ Wen Junhui a.k.a Moon Junhwi a.k.a calon menantu keluarga Xu memutuskan sesuatu yang penting.

* * *

Jihoon sedang main gitar saat Junhui masuk ke kamarnya.

"Lee Jihoon."

"Ya?" Jihoon berpikir, kenapa lagi anak ini?

"Aku berhenti."

"Hah?" Jihoon menyimpan gitarnya, "Berhenti apaan? Jangan bilang berhenti kuliah terus kau mau kerja di KoreaMart bareng si Hoshi itu."

"Aku tidak bisa, Jihoon."

Jihoon bingung.

"Minghao..."

"Putus sama Minghao?"

"Bukan," Junhui lalu melempar delapan kotak rokok ke ranjang Jihoon, "dia bilang dia mau ikut merokok. Aku tidak bisa, Jihoon! Hao terlalu polos untuk itu! Aku tidak mau! Aku sadar selama ini sudah menjadikannya perokok pasif dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi!" lalu tahu tahu Junhui sudah nangis di ranjang Jihoon.

"Duh, kasihan sekali kau." Kata Jihoon basa basi.

"Aku berhenti merokok, Jihoon. Semua itu untukmu."

Ya, Jihoon juga merokok sih, tapi tidak separah Junhui juga. Lagian Hoshi dan Papih juga tidak suka kalau Jihoon merokok.

"Thanks, Jun."

* * *

Lalu tiga jam setelah Junhui mengambil keputusan yang sangat besar yang berarti satu jam setelah semua persediaan rokok favorit-nya diberikan seluruhnya pada Jihoon, mereka makan malam. Mama Kim a.k.a mertua Wonwoo tadi bertemu dengan menantunya di depan restoran favorit Junhui dan tebak apa yang Junhui dapatkan. Ya, sekotak nasi goreng favorit-nya.

Junhui tersenyum.

"Ini enak banget! Serius!"

"Ibu Mingyu baik banget, itu yang benar, Hoshi."

Wonwoo juga senyum senyum, senang mertuanya dipuji Jihoon barang kali.

"Coba bayangkan kalau kita semua tinggal dengan keluarga Kim, kita akan kenyang, bahagia, dan bisa jangkung seperti Mingyu." Kata Hoshi.

"Apa maksudmu bicara begitu, Kwon Soonyoung!?" Jihoon marah, menunjukkan sendoknya pada Hoshi. Sekali lagi, itu bukan hal yang sopan.

Tapi Junhui tetap saja tersenyum. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan Wonwoo menyikutnya.

"Sehat?"

"Sehat banget, nasi gorengnya enak sekali, ya."

Lalu Wonwoo menyadari ada yang aneh. Udara di sekitar mereka bersih, tidak ada korek gas kecil gambar naga yang biasa Junhui bawa.

"Kau berhenti merokok?"

Junhui menoleh dengan manis, dalam dalam memandangi mata Wonwoo.

(Kalau ada Mingyu paling dia sudah cemberut.)

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya bagus? Udara jadi lebih segar, ya?" lalu Junhui tertawa.

Dan Hoshi berbisik, "Dia sakit ya?"

* * *

Dan mungkin Jun bisa dikatakan sakit besok paginya.

Jihoon sedang di kamar mandi dan Hoshi yang masih setengah tertidur sedang menempel ke tembok, Junhui ada bersama Hoshi di depan wastafel dan sedang menunggu Jihoon keluar kamar mandi.

Junhui kalem kalem saja bersandar ke wastafel. Dia tersenyum waktu Jihoon keluar kamar mandi dan dia masuk. Lalu beberapa detik setelah itu,

"ARGH!"

Hoshi langsung bangun, dia dan Jihoon langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

"Ada apa!? Kecoa!? Jihoon ambil Bye-gone!"

Jihoon menurut dan mereka masuk ke kamar mandi yang kecil itu.

Junhui duduk di bawah shower, meringkuk, "Aku melakukannya demi Minghao-er." lirihnya.

Hoshi dan Jihoon lalu menemukan sekotak rokok terongkok di dekat kaki mereka. Itu pasti rokok yang Jihoon simpan di atas kloset duduk, tentu saja itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau membuatku panik, Wen." Kata Hoshi.

Jihoon yang cuma pakai handuk di pinggangnya menyalakan shower.

"Sana mandi." titah Hoshi, seperti menerjemahkan apa yang Jihoon lakukan.

"Tadi pagi ada ribut ribut apa?" tanya Wonwoo sambil mengunya kimbab buatan Mingyu.

"Junhui mulai gila." jawab Hoshi, dia juga memakan kimbab itu.

"Memangnya Jun Hyung kenapa?" tanya Mingyu.

Hoshi menelan, "Dia mau berhenti merokok dan ya, gitu deh."

"Oh," Mingyu mengangguk, "Pantas tadi Minghao murung."

Hoshi tertawa, "Anak kecil bahasanya murung, kau seperti cerpen di majalah Jada(2)!"

"Kau kali yang baca majalah itu!"

"Eh! Yang sopan padaku, ya! Aku ini lebih tua bahkan dari pacarmu!"

Mingyu mendengus, "Tua saja bangga, Soonyoung Haraboji!"

"Apa kau bila-"

"Masih mau mendebatku!? Ya sudah, aku tidak akan masak disini lagi!"

Hoshi langsung diam.

"Ya, maafkan aku, Tuan koki yang paling tampan segalaksi."

"Permintaan maaf diterima, Hoshi Hyungnim."

Sialan si anak kecil ini.

"Tapi kenapa Minghao jadi murung, memangnya dia tahu Jun berhenti merokok? Bukannya Jun baru mengatakannya setelah Minghao pulang?" tanya Wonwoo. Entah kenapa anak ini jadi banyak tanya, mungkin dia kebanyakan nonton Crime Scene 2. Iya, yang ada Xiumin-nya itu, iya yang ada EXID Hani juga.

Tapi Mingyu kayaknya kebanyakan baca webtoon fantasi.

"Mungkin telepati?"

* * *

Hari berikutnya Junhui makan siang di rumah, sendirian dalam diam. Wonwoo dan Hoshi yang baru beres nonton film yang-bukan-film-biru-ganda-putra, jadi agak khawatir melihatnya. Mereka mengintip dari tangga.

"Dia baik baik saja, kan?" tanya Hoshi.

"Kali?"

Jihoon masuk dari pintu depan, "Ka-"

"Sst!" Wonwoo dan Hoshi menyuruhnya diam, jadi Jihoon mengangkat bahu dan berjalan ke meja makan.

Dia duduk di satu kursi dan entah kenapa mulai mengacak semua sakunya, mengeluarkan sekotak rokok, korek gas pink metal, dan segepok uang. Dia pasti baru bertemu Papih dan sekarang sedang menghitung allowance atau mungkin hadiah darinya.

"Duh, lapar, ya." Katanya.

Jun tidak melirik, dia minum air putih. Jihoon berjalan ke kulkas untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan dan meninggalkan semua isi sakunya di meja makan.

Hoshi mencengkram bahu Wonwoo, "Gawat!"

Saat itu Jun meraih rokok, dan Hoshi merasa dia harus bergerak.

Dia lari ke meja makan dan menggebrak meja, "Woi! Lagi apa?"

"ARGH!"

Jun melempar rokok itu dan berdiri, "Jihoon, jahatnya."

Dan Jihoon terkikik, dia memang tiran, "Sorry, lupa kalau kau berhenti."

Ya, memang biasanya mereka merokok berdua sehabis makan.

* * *

"Kau sadis, Jihoon." kata Hoshi, kali ini dia ada di kamar Jihoon dan Jihoon sedang main piano.

"Baru sadar?" tanya Jihoon, Hoshi tetap terlihat tidak senang.

"Sudah, duduk dulu sini." Jihoon naik ke ranjangnya dan menepuknya, menyuruh Hoshi duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Hoshi.

"Menurutku progress Jun bagus. Dia cuma pegang rokok saja dan tanpa korek dia tidak akan bisa menyalakannya, kan?"

"Jadi menurutmu dia berhasil?"

Jihoon berpikir, "Entahlah, lagian kan dia baru berhenti beberapa hari."

Mereka diam.

"Apa kita harus mengetesnya?"

Jihoon memutar matanya.

* * *

Jihoon merokok. Bukan karena rencana Hoshi, tapi karena merokok sehabis makan itu paling enak.

Ya, kecuali kalau makannya dengan Papih atau dengan Vernon atau dengan Sophie atau dengan Dino. Bisa digantung dia kalau merokok di depan keluarga itu.

Lagian Jihoon juga merokok di kamarnya, kok. Dia cuma keluar untuk membuang mangkuk plastik yang jadi tempat jajangmyeon-nya.

Pintu kamar Jun ada tepat di samping pintu kamar Jihoon dan kalau Jihoon keluar kamar Jun pasti bisa melihatnya. Sekarang ini berarti Jun juga bisa melihatnya merokok.

"Hoon-ah."

Jihoon menelan ludahnya.

"Jihoon-ah."

Dan Jihoon dipeluk dari belakang.

"Apa-apaan ini!? Lepas!"

"Ayolah, Jihoon. Biarkan aku merasakan sekali saja!"

"Tidak!"

Jihoon hampir kehilangan rokoknya, yang sekarang dia selipkan di jarinya. Dia menyikut Jun sampai anak itu menabrak pintu kamar Hoshi yang ada di sebelah pintu kamar Jun.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Wonwoo, dia keluar dari kamar Hoshi bersamaan dengan si pemilik kamar. Melihat Wonwoo saat ini membuat Jihoon berpikir pasti anak itu habis nonton film.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jun?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa apa! Aku cuma merokok dan dia jadi hewan liar begitu."

"Oh, jadi Junhui itu liar?"

Jihoon memutar matanya. Pertanyaan Hoshi terdengar menjijikan.

"Kau sudah pernah disundut rokok, Kwon Soonyoung?"

* * *

Setelah itu Jun cuma tidur menelungkup di ranjang Hoshi. Kamar Hoshi, bedroom 4, adalah kamar kedua paling besar setelah kamar Wonwoo, master bedroom, jadi cukup nyaman untuk dipakai kumpul. Dan lagi cuma kamar Hoshi dan Wonwoo saja yang bentuknya tidak asimetris a.k.a simetris dalam persegi panjang.

"Aku melakukannya demi Hao-er." kata Junhui.

"Iya, aku tahu." balas Hoshi.

"Aku tidak tahu berapa lama lagi aku akan bertahan."

"Kau bukannya mau mati, Junhui."

"Minghao-er."

Jihoon dan Wonwoo sibuk dengan urusan masing masing sementara Hoshi tidur di ranjang dengan Jun sambil kipas kipas karena udara memang sedang agak panas, mungkin mau hujan deras.

"Permisi."

Hoshi duduk, Jihoon dan Wonwoo menoleh. Siapa yang bilang permisi dengan logat begitu? Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Minghao?

Hoshi menusuk punggung Jun dengan kipas, "Minghao datang, tuh."

Jun menoleh pelan pelan, dia terlihat biasa saja. Selalu tampan karena bukan Junhui namanya kalau tidak tampan. Nama Jun di Junhui itu berarti tampan dan kalau Junhui tidak tampan harusnya namanya Jelek-hui dan bukan Junhui.

"Gege kenapa?" tanya Minghao, dia memiringkan kepalanya. Duh, polosnya, dia tidak tahu saja dia yang menyebabkan Jun menjadi gila.

"Kau harus tahu, Hao," kata Hoshi, dia ikut ikutan memanggil Hao karena Junhui suka bilang Hao-er, "Gege tercinta kita ini menyerang Jihoon." lanjut Hoshi, dia sah sah saja memanggil Junhui dengan Gege, mau bagaimanapun Junhui lebih tua beberapa hari darinya.

Minghao kaget, "Kenapa? Kok bisa?"

"Dia tidak menyerangku, Hoshi, dia mau merebut rokokku." kata Jihoon.

"Jadi Gege benar benar berhenti merokok?" tanya Minghao, dia menepuk punggung Jun dan Jun berbalik, "Sejak kapan?"

"Lima hari, tigabelas jam, empatpuluh dua menit, tigapuluh dua detik." Jawab Jun.

"Oh, berarti sekarang di mulut Gege sudah tidak ada rasa rokok, ya?"

"Eh? Mungkin?"

"Hm, aku sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau Gege masih mau merokok, asal jangan merokok di kamarku saja." Kata Minghao, dia mencium bibir Jun sekilas.

Empat orang yang umurnya lebih tua lima tahun dari Minghao itu terkejut.

Dan Minghao tersenyum, "Benar benar tidak ada rasa rokoknya." dia tertawa kecil, "Aku tunggu di kamar ya, Ge."

Jun segera bangun dan dia mengekor Minghao. Terdengar suara cekikikan dan suara pintu dibanting.

Hoshi dan dua temannya saling tatap, tapi Hoshi lebih fokus pada Wonwoo.

"Wow, anak itu lebih berani dari Mingyu."

"Kenapa bawa bawa Mingyu!?"

* * *

TBC

* * *

1: Byoul itu Bintang. Bintang itu Hoshi~

2: Jada itu kalau tidak salah artinya tidur, tidur ya bobo, jadinya Bobo.

Note: Do Yoona itu Do Yoona. Apakah dia mantan istri Seungcheol atau bukan masih dipertanyakan(?)

Note(2): Aku juga mau mengeluarkan Gyu~ Si anak SMA yang jago masak dan OTW bisa merajut. Wonu-chagi-nya bisa apa, ya? Ah, aku ingin cepat cepat Meanie~ (padahal tinggal ditulis saja)

Note(3): Bekerja sambil minum itu yang paling enak. Ya, minum teh yang di botol kaca itu. Aku kadang menulis di kantin jadi sering jajan. Kadang sampai kantin mau tutup aku masih di situ, sampai disuruh pulang sama seorang cowok dengan senyum secerah Seokmin. Aku yang waktu itu tidak pakai kacamata saja langsung jelas melihat, memang itulah kekuatan cinta(?)

Note(4): Emang sih harusnya SoonHoon itu couple-an saja. Kenapa ya mereka tidak couple-an?(kok malah bertanya?)

Note(5): Sadar tidak Jun bahas Jihoon waktu sama Hoshi dan Jihoon bahas Hoshi waktu sama Jun?

Note(6): Aku jadi ingin SoonHoon. Aduh! SoonHoon!

Note(7): Piano Jihoon adalah piano digital. Kalau ada yang tahu.


	5. Chapter 4: Multi-Gyu-ngsi

Caramel Popcorn

Cast: SEVENTEEN, Jeon Jeongguk, dan Yuk Jidam.

Rating: T

Genre: ROMANCE~ Kalau Meanie adalah genre aku pilih Meanie.

* * *

Chapter 4: Multi-Gyu-ngsi

* * *

"Guk."

"Hm?"

"Taehyung itu siapa?"

Jeongguk berhenti menyalin PR Mingyu. Anak yang merupakan sepupu Wonu-chagi-nya Mingyu ini menatap Mingyu.

"Gyu."

"Hm?"

"Kau amnesia?"

"Hah?"

"Masa senior sendiri lupa?"

"Ya, tidak lah."

"Jadi kau ingat kalau dia pacarku, kan?"

"Iya, iya, aku ingat."

"Terus kenapa tanya?"

"Ya..."

Jidam duduk di antara dua cowok kece ini, sebagai perempuan satu satunya di antara mereka Jidam bersikap manis. Gadis ini tersenyum manis dan itu berarti dia ingin sesuatu.

"Mingyu, aku-"

"PR sejarah ada di Sujeong. Ini yang mate."

"Aku pinjam yang di Sujeong, ya."

Mingyu menengadahkan tangan, dan Jidam memberinya uang.

Mingyu tersenyum, "Terimakasih, Jidam-ah."

"Sama sama, Tuan Multi-Gyu-ngsi."

Lumayan lah, untuk beli cokelat atau VCD bajakan yang sekali ditonton langsung minta dipatahkan.

"Jadi?"

Mingyu menoleh ke arah Jeongguk yang sudah selesai menyalin PR.

"Kenapa tanya soal Taehyung?"

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya Taehyung?"

"Memangnya bagus kalau aku panggil Taehyung-hyung?"

"Kedengaran aneh, sih."

"Kenapa kau panggil Wonwoo Hyung dengan Wonu?"

Mingyu tersenyum, "Biar manis, daripada Won-woo, lebih manis kalau dibaca Wo-nu, Kookie."

"Jangan panggil aku Kookie. Aku sudah besar, Mingyu-ssi."

"Kalau begitu aku juga sudah besar, Jeongguk-ssi."

"Apanya?"

"Itunya."

"Itu apa?"

"Itu ya anu."

"Anu apa, Mingyu?"

"Ya, anu lah."

Jeongguk tertawa kecil, "Ambigu, deh."

"Soal ambigu, pernah melakukan apa saja dengan Taehyung?"

Jeongguk tertawa kecil lagi, "Banyak."

Mingyu makin penasaran, "Banyak itu yang bagaimana?"

"Memangnya kau mau tahu bagian yang mananya?"

"Semuanya!"

"Semuanya? Kebetulan juga aku punya banyak yang bisa diceritakan, dari yang sopan hingga yang nakal."

"Memangnya kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang nakal?" tanya Mingyu, dia dan Jeongguk merapat.

"Aku sudah delapan belas, aku paham hal hal begitu."

"Secara internasional kita tujuh belas, Jeon."

"Tapi tetap saja, aku sudah besar. Memangnya kau tidak pernah macam macam dengan Hyung-ku? Kalian pacaran sudah lima tahun, kan? Bahkan keluarga Somi di Kanada saja sudah tahu siapa kau, Kim."

Mingyu ingat Ennik Douma a.k.a Jeon Somi, cewek yang suka mengirimi Wonwoo foto dan bertanya foto mana yang paling cantik atau foto mana yang paling seksi. Cewek yang suka pakai kaus merah dengan lambang Kola Koka.

"Hm, aku-"

Hubungan antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo itu bagaimana, ya. Sepertinya jauh sekali kalau dibanding hubungan Jeongguk dengan pacarnya.

Jidam duduk lagi di antara mereka.

"Mingyu-ya, terimakasih." Katanya, dia menyerahkan PR sejarah Mingyu dan juga uang, "Tadi Moohee juga lihat, dia harus bayar ."

"Ya, thanks, Jidam."

"Aku yang harus bilang thanks, kau memang segala bisa, benar benar multi-Gyu-ngsi." Kata Jidam, gadis itu tersenyum dengan manis.

Tapi sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa Mingyu lakukan.

* * *

"Hyung, kau bawa apa?"

Mingyu bertemu dengan Hoshi di pintu rumah dan mengekor ke lantai atas.

"Mesin jahit." Jawab Hoshi, dia bawa mesin jahit portabel, "Sanggarku mau ikut kompetisi, tapi belum punya baju dan karena tukang jahit langganan kami baru kecelakaan, jadi aku yang menjahit."

"Memangnya Hyung bisa?"

"Bisa." Kata Hoshi, dan dia segera menambahkan, "Kali."

Mingyu menatapnya meremehkan, sinis tapi main main.

Dan Hoshi sadar, "Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Tentu saja, Hyung. Aku kan segala bisa." Kata Mingyu, "Jangankan aku, Hao juga bisa. Itu kan materi prakarya tahun lalu. Coba mau buat apa? Dress dengan lengan tulip dan rok ala GFRIEND? Aku bisa sekali kal-"

Hoshi menarik Mingyu ke kamarnya, "Kalau begitu bantu aku!"

* * *

Mesin jahit itu berisik, tapi Mingyu terlihat biasa saja dengan bunyinya dan tetap menjahit dress ungu pucat itu. Untung pekerjaannya cuma menjahit dan bukannya harus memola dari awal, jadi lebih mudah.

"Istirahat dulu, Gyu. Aku traktir Burger Queen, mau?"

Tapi Mingyu masih serius, "Sebentar."

Hoshi menunggu hampir lima menit sampai dress terakhir jadi. Mingyu mengangkatnya tinggi tinggi seperti pamer pada Hoshi dan Hoshi baru sadar kalau Mingyu benar benar bisa jahit.

"Kayaknya sanggar harus jadi langgananmu."

"Aku bukan tukang jahit, Hyung."

Hoshi memutar mata, seperti yang suka Jihoon lakukan kalau teman temannya sudah kumat gilanya, "Ayolah, Gyu. Asal kau bisa dapat uang dari situ, kau harusnya senang. Kalau kau jadi aku-"

"Wonwoo Hyung mana?"

Mingyu tahu Hoshi sebentar lagi akan ceramah seperti guru BK, jadi dia dengan tidak sopannya menyela Hoshi Hyungnim-nya tersayang (tapi masih lebih sayang sama Wonu-chagi.)

"Ti-"

Pintu kamar Hoshi dibuka, memunculkan cowok seumur Hoshi yang masih betah dengan rambut hitam alaminya, Wonwoo.

"Makan, yuk. Dimana gi –Mingyu?"

"Hai, Chagi."

"Sejak kapan?"

Mingyu dan Hoshi sama sama melirik jam, "Tadi ketemu Hoshi Hyung di depan."

"Mungkin beberapa jam yang lalu." Tambah Hoshi.

"Terus aku ditarik kesini buat bantu jahit."

"Dan dia terlalu serius sampai tidak mau disuruh istirahat."

Wonwoo mengerti, "Oh. Makan, yuk."

Mingyu berdiri, "Di kulkas ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa apa." Kata Hoshi, biasanya kulkas mereka isinya cuma air dan sisa makanan yang dibeli di luar.

"Ada telur, sih." Koreksi Wonwoo.

"Bawang ada?"

"Ada, kali."

"Hm, bikin nasi goreng bisa kali, ya?" Mingyu mulai berpikir mau masak apa dengan bahan yang terbatas.

"Tunggu, memangnya kita punya nasi?"

* * *

"Hm! Makan sehabis kerja itu memang yang paling nikmat!" seru Hoshi.

Mingyu berhasil mencuri nasi dari rumah sebelah dengan sepengetahuan Minghao. Kebetulan Mama Xu kebanyakan buat nasi. Memang, ya, jodoh tidak kemana, kalau memang dijodohkan dengan sepiring nasi maka masing masing dari mereka akan dapat sepiring nasi.

"Kau memang segala bisa, Mingyu." Puji Hoshi.

Wonwoo diam saja, tapi Mingyu tetap memperhatikannya yang sepertinya lapar sekali.

"Kau orang kedua yang bilang itu hari ini, Hyung." kata Mingyu, tapi dia masih tetap lebih memperhatikan Wonwoo yang menikmati nasi goreng keju buatannya dibanding memperhatikan Hoshi.

Jihoon muncul dari pintu depan, tadinya mau naik ke atas, tapi dia malah berjalan ke meja makan setelah melihat Mingyu.

"Kebetulan." Katanya. Dia main ambil sendok Hoshi dan menyuap nasi goreng jatah Hoshi.

Dengan mulut penuh makanan dia bertanya, "Biha heherhahannya?"

Tentu saja Mingyu bingung apa yang Jihoon katakan. Jadi Jihoon menunjukan foto lewat handphone-nya, soal matematika anak SMP.

"Oh, gampang." Kata Mingyu, "Ada kertas dan pensil?"

Jihoon memberikan kertas dan pensil pada Mingyu dan anak itu mulai mengerjakan.

"PR?" tanya Hoshi, "PR siapa?"

"PR-nya Sophie lah, memangnya siapa lagi?" jawab Jihoon.

"Sophie anaknya si Seungcheol itu?"

Jihoon memutar mata, "Memangnya Sophie yang mana lagi?"

"Kenapa jadi kau yang mengerjakannya? Memangnya yang sekolah itu kau?"

"Papih menyuruhku mengajarinya matematika, memangnya salah?"

"Memangnya kau guru privatnya apa?"

"Kakak-kakak." Sela Mingyu. Ada perasaan seperti akan mulai aksi tukar-frisbee-dengan-piring di antara dua Hyungnya kalau Mingyu tidak menyela, "Aku sudah selesai."

Jihoon mulai mengacuhkan Hoshi, dia melihat hasil kerja Mingyu, menurutnya jawaban Mingyu sudah benar, "Kau memang segala bisa, Mingyu." Pujinya.

"Dan kau orang ketiga yang bilang itu hari ini, Hyung."

* * *

"Kamu baik,deh."

"Hm..." Mingyu tidur di ranjang Wonwoo di sebelah pacarnya itu.

"Hari ini kamu bantu siapa saja?"

"Jidam, Hoshi hyung, terus Jihoon Hyung. Tapi..."

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo, dia berguling di ranjangnya yang luas dan mendekat ke arah Mingyu.

Mingyu menumpunya kepalanya di tangan kanannya dan bertatapan dengan Wonwoo, "Aku belum bantu kamu hari ini."

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Aku tidak butuh, ya."

"Terus butuhnya apa?"

"Butuhnya kamu."

Mingyu tersenyum, "Aku juga butuh kamu."

Wonwoo mengusap rambut Mingyu dan Mingyu menariknya ke pelukannya.

"Kamu itu segala bisa, ya. Masak bisa, menjahit bisa, matematika bisa. Dibanding kamu, aku tidak bisa apa apa." Kata Wonwoo.

Mingyu merengut, paling tidak suka kalau Wonu-nya sudah mulai rendah diri begini, "Jangan gitu, dong. Wonu juga bisa sesuatu."

"Memangnya aku bisa apa, Gyu?"

"Bisa mencintai aku." Mingyu lalu tersenyum ala iklan pasta gigi.

Wonwoo menyentil dahinya, "Kalau mencintai Mingyu, semua orang juga pasti bisa. Kau itu tinggi, tampan, baik, cuma suka berisik dan manja saja."

Mingyu cemberut, "Aku cuma mau dicintai Wonu-chagi."

Satu tangan Wonwoo mengusap pipi Mingyu dan dia mendekat. Mingyu tidak bisa tidak memperhatikan bagaimana bibir Wonwoo terbuka dan bagaimana matanya yang tajam menatap Mingyu.

Dan Wonwoo menciumnya di pipi.

"Aku mencintaimu, kok. Tenang saja."

Mingyu memang segala bisa, dari jadi guru sampai ganti lampu di langit langit sekolah yang kelewat tinggi. Jidam selalu bilang Mingyu bisa difungsikan jadi apapun dari gantungan baju sampai benteng pertahanan, benar benar multifungsi –Jidam menyebutnya multi-Gyu-ngsi.

Tapi tetap saja ada hal hal yang tidak bisa Mingyu lakukan.

Handphone Mingyu berbunyi.

From: Adik Ipar Wonu

Masih ingat rumah? Masih ingat aku? Masih ingat Eomma dan Appa?

To: Adik Ipar Wonu

Iya, aku OTW. Ini lagi nunggu bis habis dari rumah Wonwoo Hyung.

Wonwoo berdecak, "Jangan kebanyakan berbohong, Anak nakal."

"Sekali ini saja, Chagiya."

"Baik, ayo sana pulang."

Wonwoo mengantar Mingyu keluar pintu, mereka bertatapan, lalu bilang 'dadah', dan pintu tertutup.

Ini adalah satu hal yang tidak bisa Mingyu lakukan, dia tidak berani minta ciuman bibir dari Wonwoo. Dulu pernah, tapi Wonwoo menyentil dahinya dan bilang nanti kalau Mingyu sudah besar.

Tapi Jeongguk benar, kan? Mereka sudah besar, sudah waktunya untuk mengerti hal hal yang seperti itu.

Mingyu kembali ke depan pintu rumah Wonwoo, dan dia membunyikan bel.

"Eh, Wonwoo, buka pintunya!"

"Kau saja yang buka!"

"Aku sibuk, Wonwoo!"

Mingyu menunggu dan Wonwoo membukakan pintunya.

"Mingyu? Ada yang ketinggalan?"

Mingyu menggeleng, Wonwoo diam menunggu apa yang akan Mingyu lakukan.

"Aku sudah delapan belas, Hyung."

"Secara internasional kau tujuh belas, Mingyu."

"Ya, maksudku..."

Wonwoo sepertinya tahu apa maksud anak baru gede ini.

"Hm, begitu, ya?"

Mingyu bingung, "Begitu apanya?"

Wonwoo mengelus pipi Mingyu, "Ya, begitu."

Dan kali ini menciumnya di bibir. Ciuman pertama mereka.

Mingyu mendorong Wonwoo ke dinding, lalu menutup pintu, dan mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Tuan-tuan, ada kamar tamu di sebelah kalian." Kata Hoshi. Dasar jomblo, mengganggu saja.

Dan Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu masuk ke kamar tamu.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Note: Aku bingung mau bilang apa, yang jelas Lee Sang IMFACT itu tampan sekali.

Note(2): Jihoon dan The Chois akan muncul sebentar lagi (tapi bukan chapter depan). Cheol/Hoon/Soon-nya ditunggu, ya~

Note(3): Ternyata aku sering sebut brand, ya.


	6. Chapter 5: The Chois

Caramel Popcorn

Cast: SEVENTEEN

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance, Humor garing.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Chois

* * *

Jihoon mengosongkan saku jaketnya dari hal hal yang tidak akan Papih sukai (Baca: korek dan rokok) dan menyemprot jaketnya dengan parfum. Semenjak Jun berusaha keras berhenti merokok, Jihoon jadi punya banyak persediaan yang tidak ada habis habis. Karena mau bagaimana pun Jihoon kan harus tetap menurut pada Papih dan Papih tidak suka rokok dan itu membuat Jihoon tidak leluasa merokok.

Sementara Jun akhir akhir ini sepertinya berubah.

Hari ini Om Josh mampir, dia bawa makanan dari restonya dan Hong Jinyoung yang baru buka. Keluarga Hong ini memang keluarga pengusaha, dari resto sampai laundry sampai tempat karaoke mereka punya semua.

"Kau kelihatan lebih chubby."

Jun, yang dikomentari Om, cuma bisa bilang, "Oh?"

"Kau banyak makan ya, akhir akhir ini."

"Ah, tidak juga, aku cuma berhenti merokok."

Berhenti merokok dan mulai keranjingan biskuit stik bersalut gula Rocky.

"Iya, itu bagus. Merokok itu memberikan dampak buruk pada kesehatanmu, Jun. Aku rasa kau juga sudah sangat paham soal itu." Kata Om lagi.

"Iya, Om."

Wonwoo turun ke bawah, membawa tas plastik transparan berisi pakaian.

"Om!" dia berseru.

"Yes, Wonwoo?"

"Jatah laundry-ku ditambah, ya." Pintanya.

Hoshi mendahuluinya, membawa tas plastiknya ke depan pintu. Di depan pintu sudah ada tas plastik punya Jun, ada tulisan Wen Ganteng-Hui-nya.

"Memangnya kau mau me-laundry apa lagi? Kekacauan di kamar tamu?"

Wonwoo langsung melempar tas plastiknya ke muka Hoshi dan tas itu jatuh di sebelah tas Hoshi di depan pintu.

"Aw! Yang benar saja, Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Bodo!"

Wonwoo ikut duduk di sebelah Jun dan Om menyodorkannya sekotak makanan, isinya masih misteri tapi bau harumnya sudah tercium jelas. Wonwoo tiba tiba ingin spaghetti chicken teriyaki buatan Mingyu, sebenarnya di SCF juga ada, tapi Wonwoo maunya buatan Mingyu. Kok, dia jadi seperti orang ngidam, ya?

"Wonwoo,"

"Ya, Om?"

"Memangnya kau mau me-laundry apa lagi?" tanya Om, bukan bermaksud membeo Hoshi, tapi hal ini memang harus ditanyakan.

"Kan sudah kubilang, Om, dia mau me-laundry kekacauan di kamar tamu."

Om bingung, "Apa maksudnya dengan kekacauan di kamar tamu."

"Iya, kan pacar Wonwoo sekarang sudah bisa dipakai."

Wonwoo memukul Hoshi, "Apa maksudmu bisa dipakai? Pacarku bukan barang dan kau cuma iri, dasar jomblo."

"Loh, loh, bukannya Hoshi juga lagi OTW pacaran dengan Jihoon?"

"Om!" Hoshi panik.

"Ada apa bawa bawa aku?" tanya Jihoon, nadanya ketus seperti dia sudah tahu apa yang dibicarakan, harusnya dia tidak usah saja kalau sudah tahu.

"Ti-tidak!" seru Hoshi.

Jihoon menyeret tas plastiknya ke depan pintu dan bergabung dengan Om dan anak anak.

"Mau makan, Ji?" tanya Om.

"Terimakasih, Om, tapi aku sudah janji makan siang dengan Papih."

"Ya, sayang sekali."

"Jadi kau mau pergi dengan si Seungcheol itu? Pantas kau sudah rapi." Kata Hoshi, dia menunjuk jaket yang baru saja Jihoon semprot minyak wangi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jihoon.

Hoshi mau bicara lagi-

TIIN TIIN

Tapi ada suara klakson dari depan rumah.

"Itu pasti Sang, aku pergi dulu semuanya."

Hoshi mendengus.

* * *

"Auh."

Jam sebelas saat Papih mendengar Boo mengaduh. Di jam ini Sang sudah diperintah menjemput dan Papih tinggal tunggu hasilnya.

"Boo?"

"Oh, halo, Papih." Sapa Boo, dia duduk di pantry sendirian.

"Mana Hansol?" tanya Papih.

"Di kamar, masih tidur."

Papih kaget dan tidak senang, "Jam segini? Masih tidur? Mau jadi apa dia?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, Pih, tadi pagi waktu aku bilang kuliahku libur dia langsung, ya-"

"Oh." Papih menyela Boo, lalu tersenyum, "Oh, Papih paham. Enaknya jadi anak muda."

"Papih!"

Tapi harusnya Boo Seungkwan lihat dirinya sendiri dulu; mengaduh-aduh; lehernya penuh dengan tanda merah keunguan.

"Papih pikir itu mahakarya semalam, tahunya baru pagi ini, toh." Kata Papih, merujuk pada leher Boo.

"Papih!" Boo kan jadi lebih lebih malu lagi, "Sebenarnya semalam-"

Papih langsung saja tertawa.

"Anakku itu hebat, kan?"

"Papih jangan tanya begitu, dong, malu nih!"

Papih tertawa lagi.

"Omong omong, kalian sudah ada rencana untuk, ya..."

"Ya apa?"

"Ya... Memberi teman untuk Channie, begitu."

"Papih!"

Papih tertawa. Handphone-nya bergetar di sakunya, "Pokoknya, Nak, Anakku Boo Seungkwan-"

"Seungkwan Chwe, Pih."

Papih mengulum senyum. Melihat Hansol yang sangat Korea, Papih tidak menyangka kalau dia akan pakai gaya barat dimana istri akan ikut nama keluarga suami, daripada gaya Korea dimana marga istri tidak berubah. Tapi Korea sekarang pun sudah mulai ikut ikutan gaya barat, lama lama pasti ada revisi dalam peraturan tentang nama keluarga.

"Ya, Seungkwan Chwe, dalam dua tahun harus sudah ada anak kecil selain Choi Joongchan disini."

"Papih! Gimana caranya!?"

"Ya, bikin lah! Tapi adopsi juga tidak masalah, sih." Kata Papih, "Duh, jadi ingat dulu. Waktu Papih seumur kalian, Hansol sudah bisa menangis."

Perasaan semua bayi juga langsung bisa menangis.

"Lalu enam tahun dari itu Sophie menyusul. Benar benar masa yang membahagiakan."

Boo tidak bicara apa apa lagi, Papih juga cuma senyum senyum sendiri.

Papih mengecek handphone-nya, kemudian berdiri, "Aku pergi dulu, Nak."

"Hati hati di jalan, Papih."

* * *

"Pih, Sang nunggu tuh."

Di depan pintu Hansol berdiri sambil menggendong Chan. Dia kelihatan baru bangun tidur.

"Mandi dulu sana, baru gendong gendong anakku." Kata Papih, Papih mencoba mengambil Chan dari Hansol.

"Anakmu itu adikku, Tuan."

Sang sudah menurunkan kaca mobil dari tadi, sementara Jihoon cuma memperhatikan dari kaca mobil yang gelap. Lee Sang pasti tidak akan tahu, tapi melihat Hansol dan Joongchan membuat Jihoon ingat sesuatu.

Ayo kita flashback sedikit.

Ke 1:40.

Bukan, ini bukan lagu SNSD, tapi waktu jam tangan digital Jihoon menunjukan pukul 13:40.

Ada pesan dari Papih.

From: Papih

Uji tahu dimana kantor Papih kan?

Itu artinya Papih ingin Jihoon menyusulnya ke kantor.

To: Papih

Iya, aku kesana ya.

Jadi Jihoon yang waktu itu rambutnya sudah sewarna gula kapas pergi sendiri ke gedung Yeondai, perusahaan Papih.

Jihoon sudah tahu harus naik ke lantai berapa dan masuk ke ruangan apa untuk menemui Papih, tapi dia tetap dicegat resepsionis.

"Cari siapa, Dik? Dimana orangtuamu?"

Apa!? Memangnya Jihoon anak kecil!?

"Apa ayah atau ibumu bekerja disini? Aku harus bilang pada mereka kalau tidak boleh bawa anak kecil ke kantor ini."

"Maaf, tapi aku-"

"Jihoon-ssi!" Jeonghan berseru, dia habis berlari dan terlihat sekali dia terengah. Yoon Jeonghan memang lemah untuk urusan fisik, "Maaf aku terlambat, si Choi itu memang menyusahkan, tapi ayo kita pergi sekarang."

Jeonghan langsung pergi menuju lift, Jihoon mengikutinya, meninggalkan resepsionis yang terlihat bingung.

Cih, memangnya dia kira Jihoon anak SD.

Jeonghan dan Jihoon naik lift dan tidak bicara apa apa lagi, baru sekitar lantai tiga Jeonghan bertanya,

"Kau tahu lantai berapa untuk ke ruang Sajangmin?"

"17."

"Iya, 17."

Di lift itu memang angka 17 sudah menyala, Jihoon tidak terlalu ingin tahu siapa yang ingin naik ke lantai yang sama dengan mereka.

"Wah, Jeonghan, anakmu?"

"A-ah, bukan. Dia bukan anakku."

Jihoon menatap dinding lift yang dilapisi cermin, memangnya dia kelihatan seperti anak kecil, ya.

"Oh, begitu, ya. Habis dia mungil, kupikir dia anakmu."

Jihoon menoleh dengan cepat, Jihoon tahu dia tidak setinggi Wonwoo, tidak usah dibahas bisa tidak!?

Jihoon cemberut.

Mereka sampai di lantai sepuluh dan ada seorang wanita yang masuk.

"Yoon Jeonghan, kau tahu tidak boleh bawa anak ke kantor, kan?"

"Tapi dia ini bukan anakku, Noona."

Wanita itu berdecak, "Kuberitahu Sajangnim bisa dipecat kau."

"Oh. Itu tidak mungkin, Sajangnim tidak akan memecatku."

"Ya, terserah kau saja. Yang jelas disini tidak boleh bawa anak kecil."

"Aku buka-"

"Tante duluan ya, Adik kecil."

Dan wanita itu keluar di lantai tigabelas.

Jihoon cemberut lagi, malah makin kelihatan seperti anak kecil.

Jeonghan memperhatikan perbedaan tingginya dan Jihoon di cermin yang melapisi seluruh dinding lift.

"Sebenarnya tinggimu berapa, sih? Mungil sekali."

Disitu Jihoon tidak mengatakan apa apa, dia langsung menginjak kaki Jeonghan.

Dan –Ting! Mereka sampai di lantai tujuhbelas.

"Aw!" Jeonghan mengaduh.

Jihoon meninggalkannya di lift dan dia berjalan sendirian ke ruangan Papih.

Dan begitu dia masuk ruangan Papih, dia bertemu dengan bule mirip Leonardo DiCaprio.

"Wow, jadi ini adik baruku?" tanyanya, Papih cuma tersenyum.

"SD kelas berapa? Kau manis sekali. Kenapa kau mewarnai rambutmu, memangnya sekolahmu mengizinkan? Panggil aku Hyung, Hansol Hyung, ok?"

SD katanya!? Jihoon sudah kuliah tahu! Kuliah!

Disitu Jihoon langsung memukul lengan Hansol.

Papih cuma tertawa, dia sudah hapal kalau Jihoon bisa jadi anarkis kalau ketemu hal yang seperti ini.

"Papih! Dia menyerangku!"

"Aku bukan anak SD!"

"Ka-kalau begitu apa kau anak SMP?"

Jihoon sudah mau memukul Hansol lagi, tapi Papih mengelus kepalanya.

"Bukan Hansol, dia ini Uji. Mi bebe(My Baby)." Lalu Papih tersenyum pada Jihoon.

"Bebe dalam arti apa?"

"Sugaring."

Hansol mengerti, dan di tertawa kecil, "I see, I see." Katanya, "Jadi dia bukan adikku?"

Akhirnya baru diketahui bahwa anak yang baru Papih adopsi secara resmi itu bernama Joongchan, marga aslinya Lee, seperti nama Jihoon.

Nah, sampai situ saja flashback-nya.

Papih lalu masuk ke mobil, duduk di sebelah Jihoon. Sang langsung menjalankan mobilnya seperti dia sudah tahu tujuan Papih.

"Kau melamun, Ji?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku cuma teringat waktu pertama kali bertemu Hansol dan Chan. Mereka sudah besar, ya." Jelas Jihoon basa basi.

Papih tersenyum, "Ya, terutama Hansol. Dia benar benar sudah dewasa."

"Oh, ya?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan tadi pagi."

"Oh, apa?"

Papih menarik dagu Jihoon dan menciumnya di bibir. Oh, Jihoon paham apa yang Hansol lakukan dengan Boo Seungkwan tadi pagi.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Note: Aku sudah bilang belum aku ketemu Om Josh di Simatupang(?), lagi jualan rawon(?)

Note(2): Akhir akhir ini semua orang juga tahu kan kalau aku menyukai Sang, jadi tidak bisa tidak memunculkannya di fic ini dan kalau dipikir pikir Sang masuk kriteria yang bikin Jeonghan jadi sekretaris(tinggi 175+, berpenampilan menarik, fresh graduate, diusahakan cowok gondrong), jadi disini posisikanlah Sang sebagai sekretaris sebenarnya dan Jeonghan sebagai Head Butler rangkap sekretaris a.k.a babysitter Boss.

Note(3): Aku ingin ganti semua nama Boo di fic ini jadi Ajeng. Aku tahu aku kebanyakan baca meme tapi aku bener bener jadi selalu manggil Seungkwan Ajeng. Darimana asal nama Ajeng coba?

Note(4): Chapter ini jadi seperti sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan, ya. Atau masih ada yang belum terjawab?


	7. Chapter 6: Papih Seungcheol

Caramel Popcorn

Cast: SEVENTEEN

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance, Family.

* * *

Chapter 6: Papih Seungcheol

* * *

Semakin tua tubuhmu semakin sedikit waktu tidur yang dibutuhkan, itu kenyataan jadi jangan bilang itu pembenaran untuk kebiasaan begadang. Walaupun Seungcheol juga punya kebiasaan seperti itu, apalagi Chan masih suka menangis dan mencarinya malam malam, walaupun ada Hansol kadang kadang Chan cuma mau sama Papih-nya saja.

Seungcheol baru pulang jam sebelas malam, Hansol masih tiduran di sofa di depan TV. Kenapa anak itu bukannya tidur tapi malah nonton?

"Hansol." Seungcheol mengelus rambutnya dan ternyata anak sulungnya itu sudah tertidur itu.

"Papih!" Tapi anak bungsunya malah masih bangun. Si kecil Joongchan langsung berdiri di sebelah badan kakaknya dan mengulurkan tangan pada Papih, minta digendong.

"Joongchannie, kau pasti menyusahkan Hansol Hyung lagi, ya?"

Joongchan menggeleng keras keras dan cemberut.

"Baik, bagaimana Joongchannie saja."

Seungcheol kemudian membangunkan Hansol, menggoyangkan badannya, "Hansol, bangun, Nak."

Hansol merengut, merasa tidurnya terganggu, "Boo?"

"Ini ayahmu, Nak."

Hansol langsung sadar.

"Oh, Papih."

"Sana ke kamar, bagaimana kalau Boo mencarimu?"

"Boo sudah tidur dari jam delapan tadi, Pih. Papih juga butuh tidur, kan? Sini Joongchan biar denganku saja."

"Tidak, Hansol. Hari ini Joongchan dengan Papih." Kata Seungcheol final, lalu Joongchan memeluk leher ayahnya erat. Kalau sudah begini, Joongchan tidak akan mau dilepas dari Seungcheol.

"Baiklah."

"Ya sudah, Hansol, selamat tidur."

Seungcheol berjalan ke kamarnya di bagian rumah yang lain dari kamar ketiga anaknya.

"Papih." Tapi Hansol memanggilnya.

"Iya, Hansol?"

"Sophia sudah tiga hari tidak pulang."

Seungcheol terdiam, dalam terdiamnya itu dia berusaha tidak panik mengingat Sophie itu anak perempuan satu satunya. Hansol terlihat cemas dan tidak enak, Seungcheol tahu itu dari matanya.

"Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang? Kau sudah telepon polisi?"

Joongchan terlihat bingung dengan suasana yang tiba tiba tegang.

Hansol lambat lambat menjawab, "Belum."

"Kenapa kau belum menghubungi polisi, Nak?"

Seungcheol meninggalkan Hansol dengan Chan di tangan kiri dan handphone di tangan kanan, "Hallo, ini ... "

Lalu handphone Hansol sendiri bergetar di sakunya. Boo menelepon dari kamar.

"Iya, Boo?"

"Hansol, jangan bilang pada Papih kalau Sophie hilang."

"Terlambat, Boo. Aku baru saja bilang."

"Ah! Papih pasti langsung telepon polisi."

"Boo, jangan bilang kau menuruti surat yang kita temukan di meja Sophie."

"Bukan begitu, Suamiku Sayang. Tadi Sophie menghubungiku, aku tahu Sophie ada dimana, tapi dia minta aku merahasiakannya."

"Kenapa? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Tenanglah. Sophie bilang kau pasti sadar kalau sudah liat kalender."

Hansol berjalan ke kalender terdekat.

"Tanggal 22, kenapa?"

Seungkwan menggerutu, "Kalau kau tidak sadar juga, lebih baik kau lihat kalendernya Sophie."

Hansol buru buru lari ke kamar Sophie.

* * *

Sementara itu Mingyu.

"Ini membuatku lapar, Nona."

"Apa itu berarti aku berhasil, Chef?"

Mingyu mengangguk, "100% berhasil, selamat, Nona!"

Lalu mereka berjabat tangan.

"Hari H-nya besok, ya?" tanya Jihoon.

Gadis yang dijabat Mingyu itu mengangguk, "Kalau hari jadinya tanggal dua-tiga, kapan aku harus memberi kejutannya?"

"Malam ini lah." Jawab Mingyu.

"Oh." gadis itu kemudian bingung, "Tapi bagaimana caranya aku pulang? Memang malam malam begini masih ada bis? Papih pasti mencariku, aku memang sudah meninggalkan pesan supaya Papih jangan mencariku, tapi dia pasti akan tetap mencariku, kan?"

"Hebat, keluargamu pasti akan tetap mencarimu, Sophie." Kata Jihoon. Pada anak Papih ini dia tidak ketus ketus amat ternyata.

"Kau tidak bilang pada Papih aku disini, kan?" Tanya Sophie.

"Tentu saja tidak, Sophia Chwe."

"Aku juga sudah bilang Boo untuk jangan bilang Papih kalau aku disini."

"Siapa Boo?" tanya Mingyu.

"Kakak iparnya." Jawab Jihoon, mewakili Sophie.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ayahmu tetap menelepon polisi? Bisa gawat itu."

Jihoon, Sophie, dan Mingyu melirik jam besar di dapur rumah Om Josh. Sudah mau pergantian hari dan butuh setengah jam menuju rumah keluarga Choi.

Jun menghilang seperti biasa, Hoshi ambil shift malam, dan Wonwoo sudah tidur. Tadinya Mingyu izin untuk menginap dan mungkin bersenang senang dengan Wonu-nya, tapi akhirnya dia malah mengajari gadis berusia empatbelas tahun membuat kue.

"Ya, sudah." Kata Mingyu, "Jihoon Hyung, kau ada mobil?"

Jangan bilang Mingyu mau bawa mobil.

"Kau, yang benar saja, aku yang bawa."

Sophie mengemasi semua barangnya di kamar tamu dan melemparnya ke bagasi sedan Jihoon. Dia duduk di belakang bersama sekotak kue dan terlihat sangat cantik dengan terusan lengan panjang cokelat dan rambutnya yang panjang kepirangan. Menurut Jihoon dia mirip dengan Hansol, kakak beradik yang sopan, Papih benar benar berhasil mendidik anak.

Jihoon mengambil kunci mobilnya dan sedikit berdandan, bagaimana pun mengantar Sophie pulang sama saja dengan menemui Papih.

Mingyu naik ke atas, ke master bedroom, "Chagiya."

"Kenapa, Mingyu."

"Aku mau ikut Jihoon Hyung mengantar Sophie pulang."

"Jam segini?" Wonwoo mencari jam terdekat dan sadar ini sudah dini hari.

"Iya, sekarang. Dah, Chagi."

Mingyu berdiri, tapi Wonwoo menahannya.

"Gyu, mau vanilla cheesecake."

"Nanti kubawakan, ok, Chagi?"

"Cium dulu sini."

Dan ketika bibir Mingyu baru saja menempel di bibir Wonwoo, Jihoon berdehem, "Cepat turun sebelum kita yang dituduh menculik Sophie."

* * *

Rumah keluarga Choi itu besar, langit langitnya tinggi, dan cuma satu lantai. Rumah itu seperti dijatuhkan di tengah rerumputan hijau yang cantik dan luas sekali, Jihoon tahu rerumputan itu sebenarnya adalah lapangan golf pribadi.

Gerbang rumah itu sudah terbuka, sepertinya ada tamu di dalam, apa itu polisi?

Ya, itu pasti polisi. Dari dalam mobil mereka bisa melihat seorang polisi berbicara dengan Seungcheol di depan pintu rumah.

Mingyu yang pertama turun dan dia membukakan pintu untuk Sophie yang sudah membawa kue.

"Sophia!"

"H-hello, Papi."

Dan Papih melihat Mingyu. Dia langsung mencengkeram kerah kaus Mingyu, "Jadi kau yang menculik putriku!" serunya pada Mingyu yang sudah ketakutan.

"B-bukan saya, Om."

"Apanya yang bukan kau!?"

"Papih!" Sophia berseru, Jihoon menarik tangan Papih, menahannya. Seungcheol melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari kerah kaus Mingyu.

"Maaf membuat Papih repot sampai harus menghubungi polisi segala. Tapi hari ini kan hari penting, aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang berarti."

Mingyu membantu membuka kotak kue di tangan Sophie.

"Selamat hari ulang tahun pernikahan yang ke-21. Ini vanilla cheesecake seperti yang dulu selalu Mami buat untuk kita."

* * *

Seungcheol merasa kepalanya pusing berputar putar, ini vertigo, Seungcheol menyebutnya bagian dari penyakit orang tua.

Uji dan anak laki laki bernama Mingyu sudah pulang dengan seperempat vanilla cheesecake buatan Sophie. Seungcheol tidak tahu saja vanilla cheesecake itu sebenarnya buatan Mingyu juga. Anak anaknya sudah tidur, termasuk Joongchan si raja begadang itu. Seungcheol merasa terlalu lega sampai rasanya ringan sekali dan itu membuatnya pusing.

Dia mengetik pesan untuk Junghan dan Sang.

To: Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Sang

Batalkan rapat besok, aku tidak akan ke kantor.

Lee Sang mungkin tidak tahu, tapi kalau Seungcheol SMS begitu artinya dia minta pekerjaannya pindah ke rumah. Cuma Jeonghan yang tahu hal itu.

* * *

" _Seungcheollie."_

" _Do Yoona?"_

" _Iya, Seungcheol. Apa kau tidak berpikir ini saatnya kau punya teman baru."_

" _Teman apa? Aku punya banyak teman, Jeonghan, Josh, Sang, ada anak anak juga, ada anak Ashley juga."_

" _Bukan, Seungcheol. Maksudku teman hidup."_

Seungcheol merasa dia digoyangkan. Siapa yang berani beraninya membangunkan Choi Seungcheol? Awas saja.

"Lee Sang? Kenapa kau disini?"

"Sajangnim, anda menangis."

"Hah?"

Lee Sang menunjuk wajah Seungcheol dan Seungcheol baru merasakan air matanya mengalir, pasti karena mimpi itu.

Waktu berputar dengan cepat, dulu ada Do Yoona yang tidur di sebelahnya setiap malam, lalu ada Dongjinnie yang super siaga dan selalu menghandel pekerjaan Seungcheol di kantor. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang Seungcheol punya hiburan mungil berbayar bernama Uji, juga duo kesayangannya di kantor Jeonghan-Sang.

"Dimana Jeonghan, Sang?" tanya Seungcheol, biasanya cuma Jeonghan yang masuk kamar Seungcheol. Ini pertama kalinya Sang ada di kamar Choi Sajangnim dan anak itu terlihat agak nervous.

"Jeonghan-ssi terjebak macet jadi saya yang disini."

"Oh. Baiklah, Sang. Aku siap bekerja."

Sang menyodorkan berkas yang harus Seungcheol tanda tangani bersama sebuah pena.

Seungcheol duduk dengan benar dan menerima berkas itu.

"Duduklah di sini, Sang."

"Di-di ranjang anda."

"Tentu saja, memangnya dimana lagi?"

Lalu Sang duduk.

"Oh, ya, Sang. Kau memanggil Jeonghan dengan Jeonghan-ssi?"

"Iya."

"Padahal kalian seumuran, kan. Aku sih biasa memanggilnya Hannie, pacarnya juga biasa memanggilnya begitu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya Honey, ya?"

Sang diam saja, cuma tertawa saja.

Seungcheol lama lama kesal juga.

"Ayolah, Sang. Jangan terlalu kaku, kita di rumahku dan bukan di kantor, harusnya kita bisa ngobrol, kan?"

"I-iya, Sajangnim."

"Nah, kalau begitu ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Kalau begitu, apa Sajangnim sedang sakit?"

Seungcheol menyuruh Sang banyak bicara karena dia tahu dia pasti menangis kalau diam saja, tapi Sang menanyakan hal itu, itu membuat Seungcheol ingat Sophie yang sekarang sedang di sekolah dan itu membuatnya ingat Do Yoona.

"Kau tahu, Sang. Walaupun anak anak itu sangat manis, tapi mereka bisa saja selalu membuatmu pusing."

Seungcheol membubuhkan tanda tangannya, menyerahkan berkas itu pada Sang.

"Saya kurang tahu karena saya belum pernah punya anak, Sajangnim."

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Kau akan tahu nanti. Aku mau telepon Jeonghan dulu."

Sang pergi ke meja kerja Seungcheol sementara Seungcheol menelepon Jeonghan.

"..."

"Ya, Jeonghan, kau dimana?"

"..."

"Aku mimpi."

Sang terbatuk.

Dan tidak lama dari itu Jeonghan masuk kamar Seungcheol seenaknya. Jasnya rapi dan bagus, bahu dan dadanya terlihat bagus sekali dalam jas yang dia pakai sekarang, dan rambutnya yang baru diwarnai ulang juga rapi tergerai.

"Bisakah kau keluar dulu, Sang." Katanya.

Dan Sang menurut.

Jeonghan menutup pintu kamar Seungcheol.

"Apa itu mimpi yang menyedihkan?"

"Iya, kurasa."

Lalu Jeonghan duduk di hadapan Seungcheol.

"Kata nenekku, kalau kau mimpi bertemu orang yang sudah tiada itu berarti orang itu benar benar mendatangimu."

Kata kata Jeonghan itu membuat ingin sekali menangis. Dan Jeonghan memeluknya.

"Apa yang Yoona-ssi katakan padamu?"

Di bahu Jeonghan, Seungcheol berkata, "Do Yoona menyuruhku mencari pasangan lagi, tapi kalau aku melihat Sophie aku rasa dia tidak bisa menerima ibu baru."

"Bukan tidak, tapi belum, Seungcheol."

* * *

Jeonghan keluar dari kamar Seungcheol dengan lengan kemeja yang digulung dan rambut yang di kuncir, jasnya ditenteng begitu saja.

Sang menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu, Sang?"

"T-tidak."

Jeonghan memutar mata, "Demi Yeondai Corp, Sang. Aku tidak melakukan yang aneh aneh dengan Sajangnim."

"Lalu?"

Jeonghan tersenyum, "Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri, semakin cepat kau dekat dengan Sajangnim semakin cepat kau akan tahu soal hal itu."

Sang bingung, walaupun dia sebenarnya tidak rookie rookie amat di Yeondai, tapi di antara Jeonghan dan Seungcheol, dia yang paling tidak tahu apa apa. Ya, nanti mungkin dia akan tahu.

Sekarang sudah jam duabelas, waktunya istirahat makan siang. Jeonghan sudah mau angkat kaki saat Seungcheol keluar dari kamarnya dengan kaus dan jeans casual.

"Di antara kalian siapa yang bisa mengantarku?"

"Boss, kami bukan supir." Tolak Jeonghan.

"Tidak apa apa, Jeonghan-ssi." Kata Sang.

Seungcheol menjentikkan jarinya, "Bagus, Sang, ayo antar aku jemput Uji, Uji yang waktu itu."

Saat Sang menurunkan Seungcheol dan Uji di Pizza Hood, Seungcheol memberi Sang gulungan uang setengah gaji Sang sebulan. Sang rasa dia ingin menangis.

"Untuk makan siang." Kata Seungcheol

"Te-terimakasih, Sajangnim." Balas Sang.

Uji menarik-narik tangan Seungcheol, "Ayo, Papih."

"Iya, Uji."

Mereka masuk ke Pizza Hood dan memilih duduk di sofa daripada di kursi dan memesan pizza untuk berdua.

"Soonyoung, antar ini ke meja 8."

Hoshi melihat ke arah meja nomor delapan. Ada dua orang di sana, muka mereka ditutupi buku menu, pasti sedang ciuman deh, manis banget.

Dan saat buku menu itu diturunkan, Hoshi nyaris menjatuhkan nampannya. Dua orang yang sekarang sedang tertawa tawa itu adalah Jihoon bersama orang yang sudah bisa dipastikan adalah Simon Choi Seungcheol a.k.a Papih. Selama ini Hoshi cuma mengenalnya sebatas nama dari kartu nama yang tertinggal di meja Jihoon, ternyata begini aslinya.

"Silahkan." Kata Hoshi, dia berusaha tetap profesional.

Jihoon terkejut, tapi dia juga berusaha tetap profesional.

Sejak kapan Hoshi kerja di Pizza Hood!?

"Uji ada apa?"

"Tidak, Papih."

"Oh, ya. Uji, kapan kontrak kita berakhir?"

Jihoon terkejut lagi, lalu cemberut sok manis, "Papih tidak mau re-new kontrak denganku?"

Seungcheol mengelus rambutnya, "Bukan begitu, Baby. Tentu saja kita akan re-new. Kita akan re-new kecuali kau tidak mau re-new, Baby."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Note(1): Alasan Seungcheol dipanggil Papih dan bukannya Daddy seperti kebanyakan adalah lagu f(x), dan lagi dulu banyak yang bilang kalau Papih itu keturunan hispanic, jadinya aku terbawa bawa, lagian begitu juga masuk ke Hansol-nya juga.

Note(2): Apa disini tidak ada yang tahu apa itu Sugaring? Apa itu Sugar Daddy dan Sugar Baby? Kalau tidak berarti aku harus mencari cara lain untuk menjelaskan hubungan Papih dan Uji.

Note(3): Alasan aku memilih tanggal 23 adalah karena 23 itu 31-8.

Note(4): Kira kira kenapa Wonwoo ingin vanilla cheesecake? (jawabannya tidak lain tidak bukan karena dia sudah tahu Mingyu dan Sophie buat vanilla cheesecake, tapi dia terlalu ngantuk buat malak. Paham kan, keadaan dimana benar benar ngantuk tapi benar benar lapar.)


	8. Chapter 7: Berilah Anakmu Uang!

Caramel Popcorn

Cast: SEVENTEEN

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance, sepertinya tidak akan balik humor lagi, mungkin.

* * *

Chapter 7: Berilah Anakmu Uang!

* * *

Sofa di ruang tengah itu sebenarnya sofa-bed, jadi bagian bawahnya bisa di tarik dan bisa di jadikan tempat tidur dan sekarang Jun dan Hao sedang tidur tiduran disana.

"Ge, gembil." Hao mencubit pipi Jun lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sejak berhenti merokok Jun jadi lebih gembil, Om Josh saja sadar, tapi dia tetap tampan karena kalau tidak tampan dia bukan Jun-hui tapi Jelek-hui.

"Gigit, coba gigit."

Lalu Minghao menggigit pipi Jun, lalu mencium pipinya, tapi lama lama ciumannya malah makin kemana mana.

"Kamu kapan lulus, Hao?"

"Masih lama, Ge. Kenapa?"

"Kamu dicari ibuku."

"Kenapa?"

"Mau disuruh nikah sama Wen Junhui."

"Ih, Gege."

"Kita nikah aja, yuk."

"Gege mau nikah sekarang?"

"Kalau kamu mau."

"Nikah atau kawin, nih, Ge?"

"Kamu mau dinikahi dulu baru dikawini atau di kawini dulu baru dinikahi?"

"Hm, apa saja deh, asal sama Gege." Minghao sembarangan menjawab.

Hoshi geli. Dua makhluk ini bisa masuk ke kamar saja tidak sih?

"Kalian bisa di kamar saja tidak?" tanya Jihoon. Dia seperti mewakili Hoshi yang geli.

"Nah!" Jun menunjuk Jihoon dengan telunjuk, "Kalian cuma iri." Kata Jun.

Jihoon memutar matanya, "Aku tidak iri, aku punya Papih."

"Kalau kau tidak iri harusnya kau diam saja seperti Wonwoo."

Wonwoo duduk di sofa yang lain, sedang fokus ke TV sambil makan popcorn, sudah serasa nonton bioskop, "Apa?"

"Dia jelas tidak terpengaruh, dia kan punya pacar yang tinggi, tampan, dan bisa segala macam." Kata Hoshi.

"Dan kau cuma seorang jomblo." Tambah Jihoon.

"Kau tidak sadar diri apa, Jihoon?"

Jihoon tertawa, "Maaf, Kwon, aku punya Papih."

Hoshi memutar matanya, seperti yang biasa Jihoon lakukan.

Wonwoo tidak mengerti keributan yang disebabkan teman temannya, dia cuma peduli sticker yang dikirim Mingyu via Line.

Wonwoo membalas; Kok stikernya lucu?

Mingyu membalas dengan stiker lagi.

Wonwoo bertanya; Beli pakai coin?

Mingyu menjawab; Iya, free coin.

Wonwoo mengetik balasannya dengan cepat; Kasih tahu aku gimana caranya. Sekarang!

Mingyu bertanya, lengkap dengan stiker bingung yang lucu; Sekarang? Aku ke sana sekarang?

Wonwoo menjawab; Iya, sekarang.

Mingyu menjawab dengan stiker yang lucu lagi; OTW habis bubar ekskul ya.

Wonwoo menjawab; Ditunggu.

* * *

Dan menunggu ekskul Mingyu bubar itu bukan semenit dua menit, bisa sampai jam enam sore. Makanya Wonwoo sebenarnya iri melihat Jun dan Hao yang hari ini tidak ada ekskul sudah tidur tiduran berdua di sofa ruang tengah.

Jadi Wonwoo naik ke kamarnya dan membuka laptopnya, entah untuk nonton film atau sekedar berselancar tidak jelas menggunakan wifi Om Josh.

(Namanya no.42, password-nya kkullike. Dan sampai sekarang belum terungkap kenapa harus Kkul (Madu). Kkul like, seperti madu, masalahnya madu itu siapa? Honey?)

Tiba tiba Mingyu membuka pintu.

"Hai, Gyu." Sapa Wonwoo. Kali ini dia sudah terlanjur bertemu bias-nya yang paling oh-my-god-!, jadi sudah tidak bisa diganggu.

"Lihat apa sih?" tanya Mingyu, dia merasa diselingkuhi.

"Rap-line-nya Mamamoo." a.k.a Moonbyul dan Hwasa.

"Katanya mau download stiker."

"Tidak jadi."

"Ih," Mingyu lalu ribut sendiri, "Gimana sih? Untuk apa aku susah susah kesini?"

Wonwoo menoleh, masih sok tenang padahal dia ingin tertawa, "Soalnya aku mau ketemu kamu."

Mingyu tersenyum, "Kalau gitu cium."

Lalu Wonwoo mencium pipinya.

"Ih, bukan di situ."

"Dimana dong?"

"Di bibir."

Wonwoo berkedip, "Dicium pakai laptop mau?"

"Nggak mau." jawab Mingyu, sok seperti anak kecil. Padahal Mingyu punya adik, tapi kenapa dia yang seperti anak bungsu?

(Malah Wonwoo yakin adik Mingyu, yang nama kontaknya Adik Ipar Wonu itu, adalah perempuan yang ramai dan dari SMS-nya dia lebih suka ada di rumah daripada Mingyu.)

(Malah Wonwoo yakin, Jeongguk yang seumuran Mingyu sekarang sudah berubah jadi pria yang benar benar pria, bukannya badan pria kelakuan anak TK.)

"Gyu."

"Ya, Chagiya?"

"Aku lapar."

"Mau makan aku?" tawar Mingyu.

Wonwoo memukul lengannya.

"Maksudku makan yang sesungguhnya, Gyu."

"Oh," kata Mingyu, "Kalau begitu ini."

Dan dia meletakan kotak yang sangat Wonwoo kenal, sekotak nasi goreng dari restoran chinese di sebelah KoreaMart a.k.a nasi goreng favorite anak anak.

Wonwoo menyingkirkan laptopnya dan mengambil sendok plastik lalu mulai makan, "Kau memang tahu apa yang aku inginkan."

Mingyu cuma nyengir, bangga pada dirinya.

Mereka membagi nasi goreng itu jadi dua dan Mingyu menghabiskan bagiannya lebih cepat dari Wonwoo. Waktu bagiannya hampir habis dia memberikannya.

"Buat Wonu saja."

Kok?

"Sudah kenyang?"

Mingyu cemberut, "Pertanyaan yang aneh."

Kok?

"Kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo, tapi dia tetap saja menghabiskan bagian Mingyu juga.

"Aku kan baru makan sedikit." Kata Mingyu, masih tetap cemberut.

"Ya, kenapa diberikan padaku?"

"Kan kamu bilang kamu lapar."

"Oh." Balas Wonwoo.

Dasar anak kecil, suka berkorban tidak jelas, tapi memang sih Wonwoo lapar.

"Chagi."

"Iya."

"Besok aku study tour."

Oh, study tour. Jadi ini alasan kenapa Minghao manpir ke rumah dan bermanja manja dengan Jun.

Tapi, tunggu! Study tour!?

"Besok?"

"Iya, Chagi."

Wonwoo belum punya uang untuk mengganti uang Mingyu!

Memang, uang itu bukan biaya study tour dan cuma tabungan uang jajan Mingyu yang katanya untuk senang senang disana. Wonwoo meminjamnya untuk bayar uang sewa dan belum sempat menggantinya.

"Mingyu, uan-"

Handphone Mingyu berbunyi, telepon, Mingyu segera mengangkatnya.

Mingyu meletakan telunjuknya di bibir, tanda agar Wonwoo diam. Kalau serius seperti ini Mingyu jadi terlihat tampan.

"..."

"Iya, aku pulang."

"..."

"Rumah Wonu."

"..."

"Iya, maksudku Wonwoo Hyung."

"..."

"Iya, aku pergi sekarang juga."

"..."

Dan telepon ditutup.

"Ibumu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Iya, aku pulang sekarang, ya. Aku masih harus jemput Minseo di tempat lesnya."

"Oh, iya."

Wonwoo jadi berdebar mendengar nama calon ipar,

Dan dia malah lupa tidak membahas uang dengan Mingyu.

* * *

"Bagaimana ini?" Wonwoo panik, tapi tidak terdengar panik, tapi dia heboh sekali di kursi Jun.

Jun sendiri sedang tiduran, mungkin berkirim pesan dengan Hao.

"Tanya Hao!"

"Kenapa harus tanya Hao-er?"

"Tanya Mingyu kekurangan uang tidak?"

"Kenapa tidak tanya sendiri?"

Wonwoo merosot dari kursi, tiduran di lantai, dan berguling.

"Aku serius tidak enak padanya."

Junhui menghela napas lalu diam, Wonwoo juga diam.

Lalu ada balasan dari Minghao.

"Katanya, Mingyu baik baik saja, masih suka mencuri jatah makan orang, semalam kita jajan macam macam dan Mingyu yang menghabiskan semuanya. Aku sekamar dengan Mingyu dan Jaehyun, Seokmin dengan Jeongguk dan satu lagi Yu siapa itu aku lupa. Sekarang kita lagi cari oleh oleh. Nanti malam pulang, besok pagi sampai. Gege harus jemput, wajib!"

Dan Jun menunjukan foto yang Minghao kirim. Ada Mingyu, seseorang yang tidak di kenal, ada Seokmin, ada Jeongguk yang sepertinya baru ditarik, dan ada dua perempuan, sepertinya Jidam dan Sujeong.

"Mingyu baik baik saja?"

"Menurut foto dia baik baik saja."

Wonwoo menghela napas, padahal dia sudah takut Mingyu akan kehabisan uang dan tidak bisa beli macam macam.

* * *

Wonwoo ditarik tapi dia tidak langsung bangun. Langit masih terlihat gelap di jendelanya, atau itu hanya keinginan Wonwoo saja.

"Ayolah, jam enam mereka sampai, kau mau ikut jemput Hao dan Gyu tidak?"

Mendengar nama Gyu, Wonwoo langsung bangun, cuma cuci muka dan gosok gigi, lalu Jun pinjam mobil Jihoon.

Di sekolah Mingyu sudah banyak orang tua murid menunggu, dan Wonwoo tidak lihat orang tua Mingyu. Kalau orang tua Hao pasti tidak ada, mereka kan orang sibuk dan Hao juga pasti sudah bilang kalau Junhui Gege-nya yang akan menjemputnya.

"Ada orang tuanya Mingyu?" tanya Jun. Dia bersandar ke mobil Jihoon dan mau menyalakan rokok.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Junhui dan malah menyambar rokoknya, "Katanya sudah berhenti."

"Ayolah, sekali saja. Aku bosan menunggu-"

Lalu bis datang. Keluar anak anak kelas satu dari bis itu, yang pasti tidak ada Mingyu dan Minghao disitu.

Jun dan Wonwoo menunggu sampai bis ketiga datang. Kata guru pendamping bis satu, bis tiga memuat rombongan anak kelas dua, jadi Wonwoo menunggu di depan pintu sambil berpikir Mingyu akan keluar dari pintu yang mana.

Posisi Wonwoo lebih dekat ke pintu depan,

"Wonu chagi!"

Dan Mingyu keluar dari pintu depan.

Wonwoo meringis, Mingyu gila, kenapa dia harus berseru seperti itu, sekarang Wonwoo merasa semua orang memperhatikannya dan Mingyu malah memeluknya.

"Pagi, Chagiya."

"Pagi, Gyu."

"Aku tidak tahu kamu mau jemput aku." Kata Mingyu, dia terdengar senang sekali.

Tiba tiba seseorang mendorong mereka, "Pelukannya jangan di jalan, bisa?"

Mingyu mencibir, "Jangan bilang kau iri, Jung Jaehyun. Sana peluk Seokmin, sesama jomblo sebaiknya bersama." Dan Mingyu malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Wonwoo, tapi mereka menuruti Jaehyun, bergeser menjauhi kerumunan orang.

"Ya, ampun, Mingyu, kalian romantis sekali. Teman teman, lihat Mingyu lagi pacaran!" seorang perempuan berseru dan anak anak SMA itu heboh. Mungkin Mingyu terlalu terkenal sampai apapun yang dia lakukan pasti jadi pembicaraan.

"Mingyu, disini berisik." Keluh Wonwoo.

"Biar saja, aku sudah biasa. Aku ini kan memang terlalu tenar."

Wonwoo mencubit pinggang Mingyu, "Sombongnya."

Mingyu mengaduh dan lalu tertawa.

"Chagiya."

"Iya?"

"Dingin tidak?"

Di bulan bulan seperti ini udara memang menghangat, tapi dibandingkan dengan awal musim panas hari ini memang sangat jauh lebih dingin.

"Lumayan." Jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu akhirnya melepas pelukannya dan membuka tasnya, "Pas sekali." Katanya. Dan dia memakaikan beanie merah ke kepala Wonwoo.

"Wah, makasih."

Mingyu nyengir, senyumnya selalu terlihat bahagia seperti anak kecil, "Warna kesukaanku di benda kesukaanmu."

"Oh!" Mingyu membuka tasnya lagi, "Aku menemukan ini di jalan, bajakan sih, tapi kita kan belum nonton."

Wonwoo terkejut, Mingyu membawakannya film yang paling ingin dia tonton. Meskipun film itu sudah lumayan lama, cuma Wonwoo tidak sempat menontonnya di bioskop, dan film itu tidak muncul muncul juga di TV, dan Wonwoo tidak berdaya men-download-nya, faktor keterbatasan memory, dan lagi Wonwoo itu sering sibuk dan akhirnya lupa soal film itu, mungkin Wonwoo ikut terbius waktu iseng iseng membedah kucing.

"Sekarang kita bisa nonton film ini berdua, kan?"

Tazza 2, harusnya Wonwoo tidak bilang pada Mingyu kalau dia ingin nonton film itu, film itu kan...

"Kita nonton ini kalau kamu sudah lulus SMA!"

"Yah! Chagi!"

* * *

Sebenarnya ada yang terjadi antara Mingyu dan keluarga semalam sebelum study tour.

Mingyu berpikir, kenapa Wonwoo tidak mengembalikan uangnya.

Lalu dia membuka pintu kamar adiknya, "Minseo, aku pinjam uang dong."

Adik Mingyu itu memutar mata, "Tidak ada, bayar hutangmu dulu, Oppa."

"Ih."

Lalu Mingyu lari ke ibunya.

"Eomma aku butuh-"

"Tidak, Mingyu."

"Eomma, ayolah!" lalu Mingyu mulai bbuing bbuing, ibunya sampai tidak mau melihatnya.

Kemudian Mingyu berlutut, "Eomma, please." Dan malah memeluk kaki ibunya, "Oh, Eomma, oh, Eomma, berilah anakmu uang! Beri a-"

Mungkin ibunya tidak tahan mendengar Mingyu, jadi wanita itu meletakan uang tepat di kening Mingyu yang lebar.

"Aw! Makasih! Eomma paling cantik, paling seksi, paling paling sejagat raya!"

Jadi begitulah cerita bagaimana Mingyu masih tetap bisa punya uang dan jajan macam macam waktu study tour.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Note: Plotting chapter ini beneran heboh, materi hilang, Seunghyun tiba tiba berubah menyebalkan, sampai nangis. Seunghyun itu 4D, bipolar, random, nggak ketebak deh! Jangan nangis kalau suka sama Seunghyun ya, Kakak nggak enak, nih.

Note(2): Kim Minseo itu nama yang sering kudengar, yang jadi Kwon Nara di PM & I juga Kim Minseo kalau tidak salah. Yang jadi anak sulung Kwon Yul itu ganteng! Kwon Manse juga manis, mansemansemansemanse-yeah!

Note(3): Melihat apa yang Min/Woo lakukan kemarin, ada yang mau sesuatu yang parah tentang Meanie? Ayolah, jangan malu malu. Cuma Wonwoo saja yang boleh malu malu pas mau adu jidat sama kesayangan(-nya). Yakin deh, beberapa konser ke depan mereka bakal nampilin yang separah Internet War-nya JongTae, bahkan mungkin lebih parah. Secara, boss pledis itu kan ngeship Meanie juga. (Cie... yang direstui boss!)

Note(4): Kim Minseok + Kim Minjae + Kim Mingyu = Kim Min-slay. Aku suka sekali Kim Min-bros ini, mereka itu masing masing punya geregetnya sendiri. Dan lagi kalau Mingyu juga punya kemampuan bikin baper kalau acting, maka lengkap sudah mereka jadi Kim Min-act. Minseok itu actingnya serius bikin nangis waktu di neoman eobta, Minjae dramanya bikin panas dingin, tinggal Mingyu, kalau anak ini actingnya dewa juga maka selesai.(?)


	9. Chapter 8: Teori Cinta Presiden

Caramel Popcorn

Cast: SEVENTEEN

Rating: T

Genre: Drama? Hurt kah? Angst kah? Yang jelas Romance~ Ayo kita urai Cheol/Hoon/Soon!

* * *

Chapter 8: Teori Cinta Presiden

* * *

Hoshi menempel ke jendela, seperti tidak ada tempat lain di kamarnya yang biasa ditempeli kecuali jendela yang menghadap ke jalan itu.

"Cinta, jangan kau pergi," ratapnya, tangannya menyentuh kaca, telunjuknya mengikuti arah Volvo teranyar yang tadi mampir di depan rumahnya itu melaju. "apalah arti hi-"

Wonwoo membuka pintu bedroom 4, kamar Hoshi.

"Baru pergi tuh." Katanya santai, merujuk pada Volvo yang baru saja meninggalkan rumah.

"Iya, tahu." Hoshi mengetuk kaca.

Wonwoo lalu tiduran di ranjang Hoshi.

Hoshi tahu betul Volvo itu milik Choi Seungcheol, dan Volvo itu membawa Jihoon pergi.

"Mau sampai kapan begini terus?" tanya Wonwoo datar, seakan akan itu bukan pertanyaan yang punya makna dalam, padahal Hoshi sudah sangat ingin menusuk Wonwoo pakai benda tajam apapun yang ada dalam radius jangkauan tangannya. Sepertinya dia tertular sadisnya Jihoon.

Wonwoo itu enak, dia super-langgeng dengan Mingyu dan bahagia bahagia saja. Hoshi juga super-langgeng... jomblonya.

Akhirnya Hoshi menjawab, "Sampai dia menyerah."

Wonwoo melihat ke luar melalui kaca, "Yakin dia bakal menyerah?"

Hoshi menatap teman serumahnya itu, "Maksud?"

Wonwoo memandangnya dengan yakin, terlihat sedikit meremehkan walaupn sebenarnya wajahnya datar datar saja, "Yakin dia bakal menyerah kalau kau diam saja?"

Hoshi tidak menjawab, Wonwoo pasti tidak mengerti benteng pertahanan Jihoon itu equivalen dengan Tembok Cina.

Dan selama ini Hoshi kan bukan cuma diam saja.

"Terserah kau saja, Kim Mingyu."

"Aku serius, Lee Jihoon."

"Kau pikir aku harus apa?"

Di taraf seperti ini, Wonwoo bisa bilang Hoshi frustasi.

* * *

Hoshi pertama mengenal Lee Jihoon saat pindah ke rumah nomor 42 milik Joshua Hong ini. Awalnya Jihoon terlihat manis dan mungkin saja rapuh, dia terlalu mungil, seperti perempuan mungil. Hoshi itu pendek dan Jihoon lebih kecil lagi. Tadinya Hoshi pikir Jihoon itu anak SMP, tapi waktu sadar rambut Jihoon berwarna pastel tidak natural yang berani, Hoshi sadar Jihoon juga anak kuliahan yang bebas. Dan, walaupun Hoshi tidak tahu awalnya bagaimana, dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Jihoon.

Waktu itu Jihoon sudah dingin, dingin dan tiran, tidak jauh seperti sekarang. Dia sudah membangun hubungan a la kucing dan anjing dengan Hoshi dan Hoshi pikir itu bagian dari Teori Cinta Presiden.

Hoshi menemukan teori tersebut pada suatu malam dimana Wonwoo belum sedewasa sekarang tapi sudah saling mengenal dengan Hoshi, anak itu nonton suatu film. Hoshi pikir Wonwoo cuma akan menonton film biru-ganda-putra, tapi begitu dia melihat Wonwoo mengambil tisu untuk menyeka air mata, Hoshi akhirnya sadar Wonwoo bisa nonton film yang lain juga.

"Kenapa harus nangis? Jangan kayak anak cewek, deh."

Wonwoo terlihat kesal mendengar Hoshi bicara begitu waktu itu.

"Coba kau nonton juga."

Waktu itu Mingyu masih kecil, sekarang juga masih kecil, masih belum boleh menginap di tempat Wonwoo, jadi Wonwoo dan Hoshi menjadi dekat karena suka nonton film berdua.

Film kali ini adalah film luar, dengan bahasa yang Hoshi tidak paham dan dengan subtitle yang cepat. Hoshi bingung kenapa Wonwoo betah menonton film luar.

"Ceritanya tentang apa?" tanya Hoshi akhirnya, malam itu dia malas berpikir dan Wonwoo akan jadi cerewet kalau menyangkut dua hal; Kim Mingyu dan film.

"Soal presiden dan istrinya ... "

Hoshi tidak mendengarkan Wonwoo dengan jelas juga tidak menonton film itu dengan jelas. Cuma dia sadar kalau pemeran utama wanitanya cantik sekali. Belakangan dia baru tahu kalau namanya Bunga dia dia sudah punya satu anak.

" ... Jadi begitu, dulu Pak Presiden ini suka meledek istrinya, tapi akhirnya mereka menikah."

"Oh, terus, terus?"

"Terus apa?" tanya Wonwoo, tapi dia bicara, "Jadi kalau ada yang suka meledekmu, bisa jadi sebenarnya dia menyukaimu."

"Semacam tipe tsundere, begitu?" tanya Hoshi, dia kadang kadang masih tidak bisa move on dari masa dimana dia tinggal di rumah keluarga Kondou dan dapat nama Hoshi waktu pertukaran pelajar jaman SMA.

"Ya, mungkin tsundere."

Tsundere? Tidakkah itu terdengar seperti Lee Jihoon.

Lee Jihoon yang keras dan mungkin mendekati badass, yang pernah menyerang pacar Wonwoo yang masih kecil dengan gitar-lele (;gitar seukuran ukulele; ukulele dengan enam senar)

Maka dari itu Hoshi merumuskan Teori Cinta Presiden. Hoshi bisa saja melabelinya sebagai hukum, yang mana lebih pasti dari sekedar teori, tapi waktu dia mencegat Jihoon di depan deretan pintu kamar suatu hari Hoshi tiba tiba ingin bilang itu teori dan bukannya hukum.

Jihoon yang dingin cuma bertanya, "Kau serius menyukaiku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jihoon dan melihatnya memijat lehernya yang pegal membuat Hoshi merasa dia harus menelan ludah. Satu sisi dia ingin memaksa Jihoon, sisi lain dia terlalu berdebar seperti cewek SMA yang baru pertama jatuh cinta.

Tapi di masa sekarang Hoshi tidak takut takut amat menghadapi Jihoon.

* * *

Dan terjadi lagi. Hoshi lagi lagi mencegat Jihoon di tempat yang sama.

"Apa?" tanya Jihoon ketus.

Hoshi diam saja. Jihoon juga jadi diam saja

"Aku me-"

"Aku tahu." Jihoon menyela, "Aku tahu, Kwon Soonyoung. Sudah cukup."

Jihoon memberontak, tapi Hoshi tidak selemah apa yang orang pikirkan. Dia mencengkeram tangan Jihoon sampai memerah.

"Kau serius menyukaiku?"

Selalu pertanyaan itu, Jihoon selalu saja mengulang pertanyaan itu. Sampai Hoshi hapal nada bicara Jihoon dan hapal raut mukanya. Kadang dia bertanya dengan malas, kadang terdengar sedih, kadang lagi seperti meledek.

Dan Hoshi sudah punya jawaban.

"Tentu saja."

Dan sejak kali pertama Hoshi bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, Jihoon punya kalimat lain.

"Aku sudah dipakai Seungcheol, kau tahu Seungcheol kan?"

Hoshi belum memikirkan balasan untuk kalimat yang sudah sering dia dengar itu. Dan saat itu Jihoon berhasil melepaskan diri.

Tapi Hoshi berhasil menahannya.

"Jangan bercanda, Jihoon." Akhirnya Hoshi bicara, "Aku tahu kau belum dipakai Tuan CEO itu."

Hoshi tahu siapa Seungcheol dari kartu nama yang tertinggal di meja Jihoon.

"Kau belum dipakai kan, Jihoon?"

Hoshi memojokkan Jihoon ke dinding.

"Kau cuma membiarkannya menciummu semaunya kan?" tanya Hoshi lagi.

Jihoon diam, tidak mau bicara.

"Seperti ini."

Kemudian Hoshi mencium Jihoon di bibir, seperti yang dia yakin Seungcheol lakukan waktu itu.

Butuh hitungan menit dan beberapa ciuman balasan sebelum akhirnya Jihoon sadar dan mendorong Hoshi.

"Kau! Enyah dari hadapanku sekarang juga, Bangsat!" seru Jihoon. Hoshi tidak bisa menjelaskan apa Jihoon kehabisan napas, atau dia mau menangis, atau dia terlalu marah, yang bisa Hoshi jelaskan adalah saat ini Jihoon membanting pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya dua kali.

"Jihoon! Maafkan aku!" seru Hoshi sambil menggedor pintu kamar Jihoon.

"Berisik!" dan dia mendengar Jihoon berseru.

Lalu samar samar Hoshi mendengar Jihoon berkata, "Jangan minta maaf karena sudah menciumku, Hoshi bodoh."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Note: Jadi begitulah, sebelum Hoshi kenal Jihoon, Jihoon udah sama Papih karena suatu alasan.

Note(2): Kasian ya Hoshi. Aku selalu berpikir orang yang selalu kelihatan happy pasti menyimpan sesuatu yang besar atau perasaan yang besar atau sisi lain dari dirinya. Profil awal Hoshi sebenarnya adalah; Kwon Soonyoung 'Hoshi' (Mahasiswa, 22) Bedroom 4 yang menghadap ke jalan. Anak yang enerjik dan kekanakan tapi dia menyimpan sebuah perasaan yang besar(?) Minum: (centang) Rokok: (silang)

Note(3): Ini sebenarnya note di 'You Need to Solve it', tapi aku serius dari awal menulis CaraPop aku memang ingin buat seri seperti Adventure Time, awalnya ringan dan pure humor tapi lama lama ada thriller-nya juga, walau tentu saja CaraPop tidak akan ada thriller-nya, paling cuma drama.


	10. Chapter 9: Kontrak? Kontrak!

Caramel Popcorn

Cast: SEVENTEEN

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance, Hurt? Drama?

* * *

Chapter 9: Kontrak? Kontrak!

* * *

"Kau anak yang baik, Sang-ssi."

Sang tahu dia tampan, tapi dia baru tahu Jeonghan berpikir dia baik. Padahal dia cuma melakukan apa yang biasa sekretaris lakukan; membantu boss.

"Kupikir itu bagian dari pekerjaanku." Kata Sang.

Sang baru beberapa bulan terakhir ini saja kerja dengan Seungcheol, dan Jeonghan tersenyum, Sang belum kenal Choi Sajangnim secara personal.

"Membantu Sajangnim itu hal yang baik kan?" tanya Sang.

"Ya," kata Jeonghan, "Ya, itu baik."

Cuma Seungcheol itu terlalu banyak permintaan, tapi Jeonghan tidak melihat sisi buruknya dari itu, "Ya, tidak ada yang buruk dari itu."

Seungcheol itu aneh dan cara Jeonghan sampai ke Yeondai Corp juga aneh.

Dulu, setelah Dongjin, sekretaris Seungcheol itu Yoon Sohee, sepupu Jeonghan. Wanita itu akhirnya berhenti bekerja setelah menikah.

"Cobalah Jeonghan, kau tidak akan menyesal." Katanya suatu hari. Wanita itu menawarkan sebuah lowongan kerja di Yeondai Corp pada Jeonghan.

Jeonghan waktu itu langsung tahu Sohee ingin Jeonghan menggantikannya.

Dan Jeonghan agak malas sebenarnya, bekerja di kantor dan menjadi bawahan orang pasti akan ada banyak sekali peraturan tidak tertulis yang harus ditaati.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus potong rambut?" tanya Jeonghan, basa basi.

"Tidak." Jawab Sohee.

"Tidak?"

"Tidak! Biarkan saja panjang, Sajangnim suka itu."

Dari situ Jeonghan baru mulai tertarik dengan Sajangnim yang waktu pertama kali bertemu dengannya langsung memuji,

"Sesuai seperti kata Sohee-ya, rambutmu bagus."

"Terimakasih, Sajangnim."

"Sepertinya ungu akan bagus di rambutmu." Kata Seungcheol waktu itu, "Ok, kau diterima."

"Hah? Diterima bagaimana?"

"Tentu kau diterima bekerja, Jeonghan-ssi."

Jeonghan bingung, bahkan waktu itu dia baru mengenal Seungcheol selama tujuh menit. Jeonghan sampai sekarang masih curiga Sohee bercerita banyak hal yang tidak tidak pada Seungcheol.

"Aku-"

"Pekerjaanmu cuma satu Jeonghan." Seungcheol menyela, padahal belum tahu Jeonghan akan bicara apa, Jeonghan juga bingung mau bicara apa waktu itu. "Jadi temanku."

"Teman?"

"Temanku di kantor, temanku dalam kehidupan sehari hari, temanku ... " Seungcheol menarik napas, "Sampai kita mati."

Jeonghan terdiam.

"Ini kontrak seumur hidup Jeonghan."

"Apa!?"

Seungcheol kemudian tertawa, "Tidak, aku bercanda. Kau bisa berhenti kalau kau mau." Kata Seungcheol, tapi kemudian dia kelihatan ringkih seperti anak anjing kehujanan, "Tapi kuharap kau tidak berhenti."

Setelah Jeonghan menjalani pekerjaannya yang terkesan membingungkan, akhirnya dia tahu pekerjaannya yang sebenarnya adalah mengurus Choi Seungcheol. Dari bilang 'Boss, jangan lupa ke kantor!' sampai mencarikan kaus kaki (karena Jeonghan suka kaus kaki maka dia membuat laci laci kaus kaki Seungcheol jadi musium kaus kaki lucu. Jeonghan tidak keberatan sama sekali.) dan kadang kadang mengurus anak adopsi Seungcheol, Joongchan, yang suka menjambak rambutnya.

Dan saking dekatnya dengan keluarga itu, Jeonghan sampai tahu hari apa dan jam berapa saat Hansol tiba tiba masuk ke ruangan Seungcheol, anak sulung Seungcheol itu bilang, "Papi," pertama, dia memanggil Seungcheol dengan Papi, "Aku mau menikah."

Jeonghan kaget waktu itu, tapi Seungcheol terlihat santai. Kalau Jeonghan hitung sekarang, Seungcheol juga menikah di duapuluhan awal sama seperti waktu Hansol menikah.

Dan lagi, saking dekatnya dia dengan Seungcheol, boss rangkap sahabat, Seungcheol tidak marah waktu Jeonghan menemukan surat dengan nama Ashley Chwe di atasnya dan ditujukan untuk Simon Chwe –untuk Seungcheol.

"Baca saja kalau kau mau." Kata Seungcheol. Joongchan sedang tidur dipangkuan Seungcheol waktu itu dan Jeonghan tiba tiba merasa rambut panjang abunya mengganggunya membaca.

Surat itu berisi cerita dan kata kata yang Ashley lebih suka tuliskan dalam surat. Jeonghan pikir ini surat antara kakak dan adik yang ringan, tapi dia menemukan kalimat; Setelah aku bercerai nanti, aku yakin si brengsek itu akan melakukan hal hal yang tidak baik pada Chan. Dia sudah melakukannya padaku padahal aku ini istrinya. Dan kalau nanti aku tidak bisa mengurus Chan, aku harap kau bisa mengurusnya untukku.

Jeonghan langsung melihat Chan.

Seungcheol bicara, "Itu surat dari ibu kandung Chan, sepupu jauhku."

"Lalu..." Jeonghan ingin bertanya, tapi tidak tega bertanya.

"Ibu Chan sudah tidak ada."

Belakangan Jeonghan baru tahu kalau Ashley Chwe meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat.

Jeonghan tersenyum sendiri, dia sudah terlalu banyak tahu tentang keluarga Chwe dan tidak sampai hati untuk meninggalkannya. Ini sesuai candaan Seungcheol, kontrak seumur hidup.

"Jeonghan-ssi." Panggil Sang.

Makanya Jeonghan merasa lucu melihat Lee Sang. Apa nanti Sang akan tahu seluk beluk keluarga Chwe seakan akan dia sahabat keluarga.

"Memikirkan apa, Jeonghan-ssi?"

"Sajangnim kita."

* * *

"Hannie, mau ikut makan siang denganku?" tanya Seungcheol. Duda tiga anak itu sebenarnya manja, dia tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri dan jangan meninggalkan Choi Seungcheol sendirian kalau masih ingin dia baik baik saja.

"Aku ada-"

"Janji dengan Josh, bagaimana ya?" Seungcheol menyambung kalimat Jeonghan, meniru gaya sok manisnya kalau menolak tawaran Seungcheol.

"Ok, selamat pacaran, Mon ami."

Jeonghan tersenyum, "Makasih." Katanya manis.

Seungcheol kemudian melihat kalender dan dia menjentikkan jari, "Oh, iya. Jeonghan, printkan kontrak yang biasa."

Jeonghan memutar mata, padahal dia sudah mau pergi, "Baiklah."

* * *

Jihoon melakukannya bukan karena dia memang suka atau apa, tapi karena dia punya alasan yang kuat untuk melakukannya.

Dia menemukan rumah nomor 42 tanpa sengaja, pas sekali waktu dia butuh tempat tinggal dan akhirnya dia menyewa satu kamar di sana, kamar yang paling kecil dan paling murah. Dia adalah penyewa pertama di rumah itu dan keadaan rumah milik Joshua Hong itu sama dengan kehidupannya di Seoul, tenang.

Sampai suatu hari, ibunya menelepon dan dia naik bis paling pagi ke kota kelahirannya. Tapi begitu dia sampai, ayahnya sudah tidak ada karena serangan jantung.

Ibunya adalah perempuan tegas yang baik dan manis. Wanita itu berkata, "Kau lebih baik bekerja daripada kuliah, Jihoon."

Jihoon bilang, "Tidak, aku akan kuliah."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membiayai kuliahmu."

"Aku bilang tidak, aku akan kuliah. Di jaman seperti ini apa yang bisa ijazah SMA lakukan? Mau aku kerja di KoreaMart? Atau di SPBU? Mau aku cuma jadi pelayan? Pokoknya aku akan kuliah!"

"Jangan membantahku, Nak! Coba pikir pakai otak, siapa yang akan membiayai kuliahmu!?"

"Aku!" Jihoon benar benar meledak, "Aku akan membiayai kuliahku sendiri!"

"Tapi kau tidak punya peker-"

"Pokoknya kalau aku bilang aku akan kuliah, ya aku kuliah!"

Jihoon kabur ke kamarnya di lantai dua, dan membiarkan ibunya sendirian. Malam itu Jihoon naik bis paling malam menuju Seoul tanpa pamit pada ibunya.

Jihoon paling benci kalau dia teringat semua itu, apalagi kalau ingat bagaimana susahnya masuk universitas bergengsi tempatnya sekarang menimba ilmu.

Belakangan dia baru sadar, mungkin ibunya ingin mereka berdua tinggal berdua dan ibunya sangat khawatir pada kelangsungan hidup Jihoon di Seoul.

Makanya Jihoon suatu hari mengirim video pada ibunya, sekedar menunjukan kalau dia cukup bahagia untuk menikmati es krim dan belum terlalu gila sampai mewarna rambut dengan warna mint. Walaupun sebenarnya dia bingung bagaimana cara membiayai kuliahnya dan kehidupannya di Seoul.

Saat itulah dia bertemu Seungcheol.

Jihoon yang tidak fokus menumpahkan es krimnya ke jas Seungcheol yang sudah pasti sangat mahal. Waktu itu seseorang dengan rambut panjang cokelatnya jadi sangat panik, belakangan Jihoon tahu orang itu bernama Yoon Jeonghan dan dia suka gonta ganti warna rambut.

"M-maafkan saya, saya tidak sengaja." Kata Jihoon, menunduk dan memilih kata sesopan mungkin yang dia bisa.

Waktu itu Seungcheol berkata, "Apa kau tidak tahu jas ini jas mahal!?"

"Ma-maafkan saya, saya akan melakukan apapun untuk menggantinya." Jihoon takut, dia pikir Seungcheol orang yang berbahaya, tapi ternyata dia cuma anak anjing yang terjebak di dalam tubuh pria dewasa. Daripada berbahaya, Seungcheol lebih cocok dibilang manja tapi tegas dan bijak. Perkataan Seungcheol waktu pertama mereka bertemu sebenarnya cuma untuk menakut-nakuti Jihoon saja dan Jihoon masih berharap dia bisa menampar Seungcheol karena memperdayainya.

"Kau mau melakukan apapun?"

"Iya, Tuan. Saya akan melakukan apapun."

Seungcheol mengusap dagunya, "Baik, kalau begitu." Lalu Seungcheol berbisik, "Jadi Sugar Baby-ku."

Jihoon tersentak, terlalu terkejut.

Tambahan, Choi Seungcheol itu aneh.

Jihoon tidak polos polos amat untuk sampai tidak tahu apa itu Sugar Baby, gampangnya –menurut Jihoon- menjadi Sugar Baby mirip mirip seperti kawin kontrak dan karena Jihoon butuh sekali uang untuk kuliah, dia menandatangani kontrak satu semester dengan Seungcheol setelah mendiskusikan batasan mereka dan berapa allowance Jihoon perbulan. Sambil menandatangani kontraknya Jihoon bertekad bahwa dia akan jadi apapun yang Papih barunya inginkan, Papih ingin dia manis, dia akan jadi Baby paling manis sedunia cuma untuk Papih, untuk uang Papih, untuk kuliahnya.

Makanya awal semester ini Jihoon duduk di sebuah cafe dengan Seungcheol, pena di tangan dan kertas di hadapan, dan Jihoon ragu untuk menandatangani. Padahal peraturan mereka masih sama sama saja; Jihoon tidak menaikkan allowancenya, bertemu seminggu tiga kali, tidak boleh melakukan lebih dari ciuman, dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya. Tidak ada yang baru.

Tapi kalau Jihoon melirik ke wajah Seungcheol dan ke bibirnya yang biasa mencium Jihoon, Jihoon malah teringat Kwon Soonyoung.

Kwon Soonyoung yang akrab dipanggil Hoshi adalah penyewa kedua setelah Jihoon, sejak awal dia memang sangat aktif, enerjik, dan sudah punya banyak kerja sambilan yang sering berubah-ubah. Soonyoung bukan orang yang terlalu tinggi, juga tidak setampan Kim Minjae, tapi satu yang harus Jihoon akui Soonyoung miliki lebih dari orang lain, karisma. Walaupun Jihoon selalu bilang Soonyoung tidak seksi, kadang kadang ada sedikit kesan seksi yang terselip di sikap kekanakannya. Dan tatapan serius Soonyoung saat mencengkeram tangannya sebelum menciumnya waktu itu entah kenapa terkesan lebih seksi. Mungkin kata orang ada benarnya juga, kalau seseorang yang pendiam biasanya punya pasangan yang ramai, mungkin itu cukup menjelaskan hubungan antara Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

Dan mengingat itu semua membuat Jihoon tidak ingin menandatangani kontraknya. Kalau saja dia tidak butuh uang mungkin dia sudah setiap malam tidur di ranjang Soonyoung, bersama Soonyoung, tanpa pakaian.

Jihoon menginginkan Soonyoung, tapi dia merasa dia tidak seharusnya menginginkannya, tapi melihat Soonyoung juga menginginkannya membuat Jihoon jadi tambah menginginkan Soonyoung.

"Kenapa, Uji?"

"Papih, aku..."

Uji tidak bicara lagi dan Seungcheol memperhatikannya.

Anak yang biasa dia panggil Uji ini membuatnya terus teringat Do Yoona, makanya dia tetap menjaga Uji disisinya.

Suatu hari di musim dingin yang indah dengan salju yang turun pelan pelan, Do Yoona mengejutkannya dengan bayi di perutnya, anak ketiga mereka. Seungcheol ingat waktu itu Hansol masih SMP dan Sophie kelas baru masuk SD. Mereka sangat bahagia dan Seungcheol menciumnya lalu mereka menghabiskan sepanjang sisa hari untuk tiduran, bergelung berdua di balik selimut sambil membayangkan akan jadi seperti apa anak ketiga mereka.

"Dia akan mirip Hansol, iya kan?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Tidak tahu, ya." Jawab Do Yoona, "Aku ingin dia mirip Yoongi, kau ingat Yoongi, Sayang?"

Seungcheol waktu itu tidak ingat sama sekali siapa itu Yoongi, jadi dia bertanya, "Artis?"

Do Yoona memukul dadanya, "Bukan, Yoongi itu keponakanku. Aku bersumpah dia manis sekali."

Seungcheol baru ingat siapa Yoongi, "Oh, iya, aku ingat, dia memang manis sekali. Tapi mau mirip atau tidak aku ingin menamainya Samuel, kau suka?"

Do Yoona bergumam, "Samuel Chwe," lalu bilang, "Iya, aku suka. Tapi bagaimana kalau anak kita perempuan lagi?"

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Nanti kita pikirkan lagi."

Tapi Seungcheol ternyata tidak diberikan waktu untuk memikirkan nama perempuan yang pas untuk calon anaknya.

Makanya Seungcheol selalu merasa ada yang aneh di dadanya kalau melihat Yoongi yang mungil dan manis, dia selalu ingat Do Yoona. Dan waktu dia menemukan Uji yang mirip Yoongi, suatu sisi gila dalam dirinya tidak bisa tidak berpikir Uji harusnya anaknya, kalau anak ketiga Seungcheol benar benar mirip Yoongi harusnya dia seperti Uji.

Itulah kenapa dia mengikat Uji seperti ini.

"Papih, aku-"

"Kenapa, Uji? Ada apa?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Maaf."

Cukup satu kata saja dari Uji dan Seungcheol tahu. Dan ketika Uji menurunkan penanya Seungcheol makin tahu. Ini adalah akhir dari petualangan gilanya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa."

Seungcheol diam, tetap diam. Dia terlalu dalam ke dalam nostalgianya dan penolakan Uji masih terdengar samar di telinganya, diproses dengan lambat seakan akan otaknya berkabut. Tapi Seungcheol sebenarnya sudah tahu ini akan terjadi, dia sudah lebih dari paham di luar kepala kalau setiap pertemuan pasti ditutup dengan perpisahan dan ini adalah saatnya berpisah dengan Uji yang manis.

"Tidak apa apa, Uji." Katanya, walaupun dia ingin sekali bertanya alasannya, dia merasa dia tidak punya hak mencampuri urusan pribadi Uji.

Dan Uji membulatkan matanya, mungkin dia tidak mengira Seungcheol akan melepaskannya.

Melihat itu Seungcheol makin ingin bertanya, "Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Aku punya tabungan." Jawab Jihoon, sengaja tidak bilang Papih.

Seungcheol tersenyum, setelah ini Uji tidak akan memanggilnya Papih lagi, "Kau harus menghubungiku kalau ada apa apa, Ok?"

"Baiklah."

Terakhir, Seungcheol menanyakan pertanyaan yang sangat ingin dia tanyakan, "Uji."

"Iya." Uji nyaris saja bilang Papih.

"Apa kau menyukai seseorang?"

Saat itu Uji terlihat mantap, bukan seperti Uji yang manis seperti biasa, Seungcheol merasa akhirnya dia melihat sisi sebenarnya dari Lee Uji. Sebuah sisi yang berbeda tapi mirip dan sangat mengejutkan sampai Seungcheol tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya.

Uji berkata dengan sangat mantap, "Iya."

Semudah itu.

Dan sampai terakhir Lee Jihoon tidak bilang kalau Uji cuma nama panggilan dan bukan nama aslinya.

* * *

Josh tertawa.

"Berhenti tertawa, Joshua," kata Seungcheol, dia cegukan, "atau aku akan tertawa juga."

Mendengarnya Josh malah makin tertawa, Seungcheol kalau mabuk itu lucu. Tadi Joshua menemukannya sedang minum, Seungcheol bilang dia cuma akan minum sedikit, tapi sekarang dia sudah minum banyak.

"Sudahlah, Simon."

Seungcheol menggeleng, "Terakhir."

"Ya, berjanjilah padaku kalau ini terakhir." Kata Josh.

"Ini terakhir-terakhir-terakhir-terakhir-terakhir-terakhir-tera-hik!" Seungcheol cegukan lagi.

Josh cuma menepuk bahu boss pacarnya itu.

"Kau harus lebih memikirkan yang masih ada, Simon. Vernon, Sophie, Joongchan."

Seungcheol, Josh lebih suka memanggilnya Simon, cegukan, "Nah!"

"Nah apa?"

"Vernon." Lalu Seungcheol cegukan lagi, "Anak itu lebih peduli clothing line kecilnya daripada perusahaanku."

"Anggap saja itu latihan untuknya."

"Harusnya," Seungcheol diam, dia masih terus cegukan, "aku santai saja karena dia itu hebat dia bahkan membiayai kuliah Boo ... "

Kemudian Seungcheol mulai meracau tentang anak anaknya, Boo, Do Yoona, dan Yoongi.

Lalu datang pesan ke handphone Joshua.

From: Honey

Si Choi itu ada bersamamu?

To: Honey

Ya, dia bersamaku.

From: Honey

Syukurlah, kupikir dia sudah lompat ke sungai Han. Tolong jaga dia ya, bby.

To: Honey

Ok bby

From: Honey

Jangan minum banyak banyak ok?

To: Honey

Tenang saja, Honey.

* * *

Waktu Jihoon pulang pintu depan di kunci dari dalam jadi dia memencet bel.

"Sebentar!" seruan yang berasal dari seseorang di dalam itu terdengar seperti suara Soonyoung. Mungkin Jihoon berhalusinasi karena dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau bertemu Soonyoung.

Pintu di buka dan Jihoon cuma berdiri di depannya.

"Masuk, Jihoon." Kata Soonyoung.

Itu benar benar Soonyoung. Sekarang anak itu bingung melihat Jihoon diam saja.

"Ji-"

"Hoshi,"

Mereka bertatapan dan Jihoon tiba tiba merasa dia mau pingsan saja. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia mengatakannya pada Soonyoung.

"Aku bukan Sugar Baby Seungcheol lagi."

Mereka berdua sama sama terdiam dan Jihoon merasa dia mau mati saja.

Hoshi menarik Jihoon masuk dan mengunci pintu, dia seperti memojokan Jihoon ke dinding padahal Jihoon sama sekali belum menabrak dinding, lalu Hoshi memeluknya. Jihoon nyaris berontak karena terlalu terkejut, entah kenapa dia punya perasaan kalau dia akan dimakan.

"Mulai saat ini kau milikku."

Tapi begitu Jihoon mendengar kalimat itu dari Hoshi, dia merasa tidak masalah kalau dia dimakan saat ini juga.

"Aku menyukaimu, Jihoon."

Lalu Hoshi menciumnya dan kali ini Jihoon tidak berpikir untuk berontak.

Wonwoo berdehem, anak itu muncul entah darimana, "Tuan-tuan, ada kamar tahu di sebelah kalian."

Hoshi rasa dia pernah mendengar kalimat itu.

"Maaf, Tuan, aku masih tahan godaan, tidak sepertimu." Balas Hoshi.

Tapi Jihoon menarik Hoshi ke atas, menaiki tangga melewati Wonwoo, menuju kamar mereka sendiri.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin menahannya." Kata Jihoon.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Note: kalau melihat ayahku, aku sadar. Ada satu kejadian yang akan terjadi dalam hidup yang akan benar benar merubah hidupmu. Kakekku, adalah satu contoh suami yang tidak bisa ditinggal istri.

Note(1): Selamat berpusing pusing ria karena chapter ini banyak flashbacknya. (B-B-B-Boy I miss you~)


	11. (M) Chapter 10: Wonwoo Seonsaengnim

Caramel Popcorn

Cast: SEVENTEEN

Rating: M

Genre: PWP! PWP! Salahkan couple yang adu jidat waktu itu dan direstui boss mereka!

* * *

Chapter 10: Wonwoo Seonsaengnim

* * *

Wonwoo bosan. Ini masih pagi dan ternyata hari ini dia tidak sibuk sibuk amat, malah bisa dibilang hari ini dia nganggur.

Dia mengirim pesan untuk Mingyu, masih via Line. Line itu pakai kuota dan Wonwoo bersyukur Om Josh menyediakan wifi.

Wonwoo menulis; Kamu tidak telat atau apa gitu?

Ini masih tujuh lewat dua dan Wonwoo mengajarkan sesuatu yang tidak baik.

Mingyu membalas. Dan Wonwoo terkejut, dia tidak menyangka Mingyu akan membalas; Kebetulan aku baru disuruh pulang.

Lalu Mingyu mengirim stiker menangis. Dasar raja stiker.

Mingyu menulis lagi; Takut dimarahi Eomma kalau pulang sekarang

Wonwoo membalas; Memangnya ini pertama kalinya?

Mingyu mengirim stiker lilin berbentuk angka satu.

Wonwoo bertanya; Mau dirayakan?

Mingyu balik bertanya; Kok jahat ya?

Wonwoo tertawa, tentu saja Mingyu tidak akan mendengarnya.

Lalu Wonwoo mengetik; Ke sini saja, daripada kamu bingung mau kemana.

Mingyu membalas; Sip! OTW hati kamu!

Lengkap dengan stiker stiker tidak penting.

* * *

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Mingyu waktu dia muncul di depan pintu kamar Wonwoo. Wonwoo tahu Mingyu merasa agak berdosa karena ini kali pertama dia tidak ada di sekolah tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya.

"Kamu tidak pernah bolos, ya?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggeleng. Mingyu memang anak baik.

Wonwoo tertawa, "Anak baik."

"Iya, dong." Mingyu akhirnya menyimpan tasnya di lantai, melepas jas seragamnya dan dasinya, lalu melompat ke ranjang Wonwoo, "Jadi sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Wonwoo menutup pintu kamarnya rapat rapat, "Kamu maunya apa?"

Mingyu menelan ludah.

"Ingat sesuatu yang... yang itu..." Mingyu malu malu dan Wonwoo lebih cepat tanggap dari apa yang kita kira selama ini, tapi dia cuma tersenyum dan pura pura tidak mengerti.

"Yang apa, Mingyu?"

"Itu, sesuatu yang... yang kita lakukan di bawah."

Wonwoo duduk di ranjangnya, di depan Mingyu. Dengan sengaja mencondongkan badan ke arah anak itu.

Anak yang polos itu.

Oh, Kim Mingyu, habis ini jangan nangis, ya.

(Atau Wonwoo yang jangan nangis?)

"Yang waktu itu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"I-iya."

Wonwoo merapat, "Memangnya anak kecil sepertimu bisa melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja, aku siap."

Wonwoo nyaris tertawa mendengar Mingyu bilang dia siap.

"Ini bukan masalah siap atau tidak, tapi bisa atau tidak."

"Kan kalau aku tidak bisa, ada kamu." Kata Mingyu dia terlihat lebih mantap, apalagi dengan tangannya yang sudah mulai berani mengelus pipi Wonwoo.

"Aku belum pernah, Gyu." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Ya-"

"Tapi aku bisa mengajarimu." Sela Wonwoo. Iya lah, Wonwoo menonton film biru-ganda-putra juga untuk belajar, kalau kalau nanti dia melakukannya dengan Mingyu.

"Kemarin kita sampai mana?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu menelan ludah lagi dan itu manis. Itu menjelaskan dengan sangat bahwa Mingyu cuma anak SMA yang masih polos.

Dan Wonwoo menuntun Mingyu sampai bocah itu bersandar ke dinding lalu Wonwoo naik ke pangkuannya, rapat sekali sampai dia bisa merasakan Mingyu tegang. Dasar anak kecil, mudah sekali terangsang.

"Mingyu."

"Iya, Chagiya."

"Jangan buru buru keluar, ya." Kata Wonwoo, memang agak susah untuk dimengerti, tapi maksudnya adalah Mingyu harus menahannya.

Dan Wonwoo membiarnya Mingyu mencium bibirnya.

Wonwoo bertumpu pada bahu Mingyu dan sambil membalas ciuman Mingyu yang tidak ada lembut lembutnya dia menggerakan pinggulnya pelan pelan. Pelan pelan sampai Mingyu bilang, "Chagi, aku tidak kuat lagi."

Wonwoo akan lebih senang kalau dipanggil 'yeobo', karena apa yang mereka lakukan ini sepantasnya hanya dilakukan suami-istri.

Wonwoo berhenti, kedua tangannya ada di pipi Mingyu, membuat anak itu menengadah dan menatap Wonwoo, "Sabar, Mingyu. Katanya mau keluar di dalam."

Kemarin mereka cuma sampai di sini sebelum diinterupsi telepon dari ibu Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak mau diinterupsi lagi.

Wonwoo mundur, duduk dihadapan Mingyu, lalu membuka pakaiannya sendiri, "Aku tahu sebenarnya kamu tidak polos polos amat, Mingyu.

Wonwoo melempar baju dan celananya ke meja terdekat, tapi pakaiannya itu tidak pernah mendarat di sana. Lagipula, memangnya Wonwoo peduli. Wonwoo lalu berbaring, "Sama sekali tidak polos malah, ja-"

Mingyu menyela dengan ciuman di bibir Wonwoo. Wonwoo benar kan, Mingyu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Ciuman Mingyu dengan cepat turun ke leher Wonwoo. Pelan pelan menghisap, Wonwoo tahu Mingyu masih ragu ragu. Jadi Wonwoo menyisir rambutnya dan berkata, "Jangan ragu ragu, Mingyu."

Mendengarnya membuat Mingyu berani membuat satu tanda keunguan di leher Wonwoo, seperti memar tapi lebih pekat. Dan tangan Mingyu mulai meraba dadanya, memainkan putingnya yang tegang.

"O-oh!"

Wonwoo sudah tidak berpikir, bahkan tidak bisa menemukan kata untuk meminta Mingyu menghisap putingnya. Walaupun tanpa diminta Mingyu pasti akan melakukannya dan membuat Wonwoo makin tidak tahan.

Wonwoo tahu tubuhnya sendiri dan dia paling tidak tahan dirangsang di dada. Dan Mingyu melakukannya, memberikan cubitan kecil dan menghisap putingnya, Wonwoo jelas saja jadi gila.

Mingyu tiba tiba berhenti dan menatap Wonwoo dengan polos. Polos tapi ada suatu di matanya yang tidak menggambarkan kepolosan, "Aku masuk sekarang, ya?"

"Lepas dulu seragammu." Kata Wonwoo.

Mingyu membuka ikat pinggangnya, lalu melepas kemejanya, melemparnya ke arah tasnya, disusul celananya.

Lalu Wonwoo menariknya dan mereka berciuman lagi. Kaki Wonwoo melingkar di pinggang Mingyu dan Mingyu meremas pantatnya.

"M-Mingyu."

"Hm?"

Kalau Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya dilakukan dia tidak akan ingat ini, tapi karena dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan maka dia menahan Mingyu, "Aku punya pelumas di laci."

Mata Mingyu langsng berbinar saat mendengar Wonwoo bilang pelumas, dia terlihat seperti anak kecil dan Wonwoo suka itu. Wonwoo suka kalau ingat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan ini adalah pelenyapan kepolosan Kim Mingyu.

Jadi Mingyu membuka laci nakas Wonwoo dan menemukan satu botol. Wonwoo bersumpah wajah Mingyu terlalu luar biasa untuk digambarkan, terlalu manis, polos tapi berdosa di saat bersamaan.

"Haruskah kita melakukan pemanasan?" tanya Mingyu, persis seperti anak kecil yang baru dapat mainan baru.

"Aku sudah melakukannya sedikit tadi."

Tapi Mingyu tetap membuka tutup botol itu, menuang isinya ke jarinya dan melumuri tiga jarinya.

"Aku mau melakukannya. Ya,ya,ya."

Wonwoo tahu disetujui atau tidak Mingyu akan tetap melakukannya, melebarkan kedua kaki Wonwoo dan memasukan satu jarinya yang berlumur pelumas yang dingin ke dalam Wonwoo dengan coba coba.

Dan Wonwoo mendengar Mingyu bergumam tentang seberapa sempitnya Wonwoo.

"Mingyu,"

Mingyu menggerakan jarinya dan Wonwoo bersumpah itu dekat sekali dengan prostat-nya.

"Gerakan lagi, Gyu."

Dan Mingyu menggerakannya lagi.

"Iya, ke situ."

Mingyu menggerakan jarinya lagi, seperti menyerang prostat Wonwoo dan tanpa minta izin sedikitpun dia menambah satu jari.

Wonwoo mencengkeram bantalnya saat Mingyu membuat gerakan menggunting, pelan pelan melebarkan, "Terus, Gyu."

Mingyu mulai tidak sabar dan dia menambah satu jari lagi. Dan saat ketiga jari Mingyu menyentuh prostat-nya, Wonwoo ingin menangis. Ini keterlaluan enaknya.

Lalu Mingyu menarik ketiga jarinya dari dalam Wonwoo.

"Aku masuk sekarang." Kata Mingyu, dia mencium pipi Wonwoo.

"Jangan lupa pelumasnya."

"Iya." Dan Mingyu dengan cepat melumuri miliknya dengan banyak pelumas yang terasa dingin di kulitnya.

"Yang banyak."

"Iya, Chagiya. Aku masuk sekarang, ok?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

Mingyu masuk pelan pelan dan Wonwoo sudah menyiapkan diri, dia sudah tahu ini akan sakit.

Wonwoo meringis.

Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau akan sesakit ini.

"Apa sakit?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo berpikir skill berbohong sangat diperlukan saat ini.

"Tidak terlalu." Jawab Wonwoo. Itu jelas adalah kebohongan, tapi Mingyu benar benar terlihat menahan dirinya supaya tidak langsung bergerak memasuki Wonwoo lebih dalam, "Terus, Mingyu. Jangan berhenti."

Mereka sudah lupa kalau tangan Mingyu dilumuri pelumas dan Wonwoo membiarkan Mingyu menggenggam tangannya dan mencium punggung tangannya, "Kalau sakit bilang, ya."

Wonwoo tidak yakin dia akan bilang.

Sampai Mingyu benar benar masuk semua dan Wonwoo merasa dia bisa keluar cuma dengan merasakan Mingyu mengisinya.

Mingyu menyamankan posisinya dan gerakan kecil darinya membuat Wonwoo serasa di surga, "Aku bergerak, Chagi."

"Pelan pelan dulu, Mingyu."

Mingyu bergerak pelan lalu pelan pelan bertambah cepat dan Wonwoo menolak untuk berpikir selain memikirkan bagaimana Mingyu menyerang prostat-nya. Terlalu kasar tapi terlalu nikmat, jauh lebih menyenangkan dari kalau melakukannya sendiri.

"Mingyu, terus, Mingyu."

Dan Mingyu, lebih ke arah berbisik, mengatakan seberapa nikmatnya Wonwoo di telinganya. Mingyu berisik, banyak bicara, tapi cuma telinga Wonwoo saja yang mendengarnya.

Wonwoo nyaris saja tidak menyadarinya, dia terlalu dalam menikmati tiap tusukan Mingyu, tapi begitu dia merasakan Mingyu berkedut di dalamnya dia keluar dalam suatu sentakan tiba tiba yang seakan akan menarik semua energinya. Wonwoo sering mengalami hal seperti itu, tapi dia jarang mengalami yang seperti saat bersama Mingyu ini; tidak dipaksa, bahkan Wonwoo tidak fokus mengejar puncaknya, dia fokus pada apa yang Mingyu lakukan padanya.

Mingyu yang menariknya merapat dan Wonwoo merasakan kedutannya sebelum Mingyu keluar di dalamnya, memberi Wonwoo rasa panas di dalamnya yang terasa sekali. Tapi Mingyu masihlah anak kelas dua SMA yang manis, dia mengecupi wajah Wonwoo dan berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Mingyu."

Kalau saja Mingyu sudah legal dan boleh menikah, Wonwoo akan minta dinikahi.

"Aku lapar, Chagiya." Kata Mingyu, bahkan disaat seperti inipun pikirannya hanya makan, makan, dan makan.

"Sana pergi ke supermarket, aku ingin buah naga." Balas Wonwoo.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Note: Jadi Yeobo itu untuk suami-istri dan Chagi itu untuk yang masih pacaran. (Katanya)

Note(2): Salah satu kegiatan paling nikmat tapi berdosa adalah membuat anak polos tidak polos lagi. Perempuan di sekitarku banyak yang masih polos dan itu mengkhawatirkan, perempuan tidak boleh terlalu polos, jangan sampai mereka dimanfaatkan laki laki tidak bertanggung jawab. Ingat itu adik adik, jaga diri kalian baik baik.

Note(3): Kenapa aku masih belum bisa move on dari I Swear.

Note(4): Untuk SoonHoon, anggap saja fic 'Cium Aku Dulu' adalah bagian dari CaraPop, aku menulisnya dengan memikirkan SoonHoon yang kutulis untuk CaraPop.

Note(5): Ini dia Meanie yang kujanjikan, Adik adik sekalian.

Note(6): Biarlah Papih menjadi Papih, dan Uji menjadi Uji. Biar semua menjadi apa adanya.

Sekian, Terimakasih. maafkan aku kalau aku tidak banyak menulis Jihan, tidak menjelaskan Do Yoona kenapa, dan tidak bicara apa apa lagi tentang Papih. Terimakasih untuk respon baik adik adik sekalian untuk fanfic yang dasarnya kakak niatkan cuma untuk jadi fic tidak jelas, aku tidak menyangkan fic ini malah akan ada konflik dan dan jadi lebih pendek dari yang ada di bayanganku.


	12. Chapter 11: Krik Krik

Caramel Popcorn

Cast: SEVENTEEN

Rate: T

Genre: Romance? Genre tidak jelas, crack gagal.

* * *

Chapter 11: Krik Krik

* * *

Sekarang coba tolong dipikirkan saja.

Ada seorang anak laki laki bernama lengkap Lee Seokmin. Iya, Lee Seokmin anak padus yang itu, yang suka teriak teriak, iya itu!

Pertanyaannya adalah, Apa Lee Seokmin tampan? Tentu saja, Lee Seokmin tampan.

Apa Lee Seokmin baik? Oh, tentu saja, Lee Seokmin baik.

Apa Lee Seokmin bersuara emas? Oh, Itu sudah pasti.

Apa senyum Lee Seokmin bisa menyembuhkan kanker? Amin, semoga saja bisa.

Seokmin menganggap dirinya adalah personifikasi matahari, pusat dari kehidupan ini, pusat revolusi bumi. Seokmin menganggap keberadaannya mencerahkan kehidupan kelasnya yang suram.

Dan! Pertanyaan sebenarnya adalah!

Apa hal ini pantas terjadi pada Lee Tampan Seokmin!?

Ini semua bermula saat musim cinta a.k.a Valentine menyerang.

"Aku dapat ciuman mesra dari Wonu-chagi untuk Valentine yang berakhir kemana mana."

"Oh, kau pikir kau saja, aku dan Tae Hyung mencoba mainan baru untuk Valentine."

"Aku tidak suka mainan, lebih mesra tanpa mainan."

"Aku suk-"

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Bisa kalian berhenti!?" Seru Seokmin.

Mingyu dan Jungkook, keduanya memasang tampang polos a la anak anjing dan kelinci secara berurutan, memandang Seokmin dengan inosennya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada apa?"

Mereka bertanya bersamaan.

Boleh bertanya sekali lagi?

Apa hal ini memang pantas terjadi pada Lee Seokmin!?

Mingyu dan Jungkook, dua duanya punya pacar, dua duanya suka melakukan hal hal penuh semangat membara dengan pacar pacar mereka yang good looking, dua duanya harusnya tahu Seokmin itu seperti apa, dan dua duanya harusnya tidak membahas kehidupan percintaan –dan ranjang- mereka terang terangan di tengah kelas begini!

"Bisakah kalian membicara sesuatu yang tidak melanggar norma kesopanan, Tuan Tuan yang tampan!?"

"Uh."

"Ah."

Jungkook dan Mingyu kelihatannya sama sama mengerti.

"Maaf, Seokmin. Kami lupa kau jomblo." Kata Jungkook.

Mingyu tertawa garing, mengejek, "Maafkan kami, Seokmin."

"Siapa kau berani bilang aku jomblo! Aku ini-"

"Single, Seokmin, kami tahu." Mingyu lalu menepuk pundak Seokmin.

Jungkook bergumam, satu kenyataan yang sebenarnya sudah diketahui semua orang, "Jomblo dan single tidak ada bedanya."

"Ada!"

"Apa?"

"Jomblo itu karena tidak laku,"

"Single?"

"Karena aku memilih tidak menyia-nyiakan tubuhku dipakai seseorang yang mungkin saja tidak bertanggungjawab." Kata Seokmin, memeluk dirinya sendiri seperti anak cewek.

"Wah!" Mingyu malah bertepuk tangan.

"Aih, anak ini!"

Seokmin terkekeh, "Apa, Jeon Jungkook? Merasa tersindir?"

"Bajing-"

PLAKK

Mingyu memukul mulut Jungkook dengan buku paket sains, "Mulutmu, Jungkook."

X

Seokmin tahu dia adalah personifikasi sinar matahari, terutama senyumnya. Dia langganan dipajang di kasir supaya selalu bisa tersenyum pada pembeli yang datang. Seokmin pikir itu bukan hal buruk, kalau dia memasang senyum cerahnya waktu Hoshi Hyung datang.

"Jangan nyengir begitu, aku tidak mau beli apa apa."

"Aih, Hyung. Aku kan refleks. Aku sudah sangat lama mengambil kerja paruh waktu di KoreaMart yang kita semua cintai ini."

Hoshi diam, memberi jeda, "Tapi aku tidak cinta cinta amat dengan KoreaMart."

"Ah, Hyung ini. Kalau malam malam kau kelaparan dan butuh ramyun instan kau pasti akan bersyukur KoreaMart buka dua puluh empat jam."

Hoshi nyengir, "Tapi itu tidak serta merta membuatku mencintai KoreaMart."

"Memangnya ada yang lebih kau cintai, Hyung."

"Ada."

"Siapa? Bukannya kau jomblo? Kalau jomblo harusnya kau-"

"Pacarku."

'-pacaran saja denganku', Seokmin menelan kata kata yang tadi akan dia ucapkan, mengantinya dengan seruan, "Apa!? Sejak kapan!? Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu!? Kau mengkhianatiku, Hyung!?"

"Berisik, Lee Seokmin! Aku baru baru ini jadian, jangan banyak tanya, Kuda!"

"Aih, Hyung!"

"Kenapa kau merengek begitu?"

Seokmin menghela napas, sepertinya Jungkook benar,

Jomblo dan single tidak ada bedanya.

Pada dasarnya dua duanya sama sama tidak laku.

"Sekarang cuma aku sendiri yang jomblo disini." Kata Seokmin. Sudah jomblo, kalah sebelum berperang pula.

Hoshi dengan ringannya tertawa, "Kasihan kau, adikku sayang."

Sudah begitu kelihatannya dia juga terjebak kakak-adik-zone bersama Hoshi.

"Ah! Hyung!"

"Jangan teriak teriak, Seokmin! Nanti pelanggan kabur!"

* * *

Fin

* * *

Note: Seri ini adalah seri di mana aku cuma pinjam nama Jungkook (dan Vkook), tanpa cari tahu mereka seperti apa.

Note(1): Aku baru sadar kalau genre fic ini sebenarnya adalah Hurt/Crack. Ada crack-nya, tapi ada konflik yang aku sendiri bingung kok bisa ada disana ya?

Note(2): Aku lupa bagaimana menggunakan bahasa santai-sehari hari di CaraPop. Aku dan ibuku bicara dalam tata bahasa yang aneh dan campur campur, kadang terlalu sopan, kadang terlalu santai sampai ibuku suka mengulang kata kataku, baru aku meralat dengan kalimat yang lebih sopan. Aku dengan mudahnya bisa ganti dari 'aku' ke 'gua' dan ke 'aku' lagi dalam satu kalimat. Teman temanku sih biasanya 'gua' setiap saat.

Note(3): Akhir akhir ini aku suka Jimin (ini rahasia umum loh(?))

Note(4): Aku suka BTS waktu cover Perfect Man dan aku suka waktu Chanyeol cover Wing Wing. Akhir akhir ini aku dan ibuku yang sering menyanyikan Wing Wing (dan Ma City, dan banyak asal ada lirik inggris-nya)

Note(5): Untukku, menulis dengan bahasa sehari hari dalam jalan yang aku mau itu masih susah~

Note(6): Sebenarnya aku lupa tadinya aku menulis top!Kook atau bottom!Kook. tapi karena kita sudah punya Alpha!Kook a.k.a top!Kook, aku pikir aku kangen bottom!Kook. #TEAMJEONBOTTOM

Note(7): Walaupun aku percaya kebanyakan orang bisa tukar posisi dengan gampang. Tapi aku sedang ingin menikmati Kook yang chimit chimit~

Note(8): Kalau aku bingung ini chapter apa, aku cuma butuh melihat Jimin supaya merasa lebih baik (?)


End file.
